Trevor the Toad Prince
by Dr. Kirk
Summary: Trevor is really a human prince who has been turned into a toad. When a depressed Neville breaks the spell, he turns Trevor back into a human. How will Neville react to Trevor's human side? Pairings--TrevorNeville HarryDraco and others
1. Prologue to Trevor

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER** (This disclaimer applies to **all** chapters)

Warning: This story is slash, and yes, you have read right, Trevor/Neville (I told you not to look at me like that... stop it... pweese…) If you have any problems with this, hit the back button now. Don't flame me just because you don't like slash or the pairing.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this fic. It's pretty much my first one annndd it's a pretty strange pairing XD. Well anyway, my name's Kara and if ya got anything to say, leave a reviewww or email me at the address in my profile.

(This takes place in Neville's 6th year of school.)

**Prologue**

…

It was a bright, sunny day in September. School had just begun a couple weeks ago. Everyone had gathered into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the sort of day even Professor Snape could savor, as dark times were approaching rapidly. A day where almost nothing could go wrong. But for Neville Longbottom, many things, both bad and… Well, strange, were about to happen in his life.

…

Neville stared at the wrinkled letter in his hand in complete horror and disbelief. It was breakfast and the Owl Post had just arrived. Mere moments ago he had been so psyched to get something. As he never usually received anything from anyone, except the occasional letter from his Gran. Even those, although they were mostly just harsh reminders about something he forgot, something that he's likely to forget, or something he did wrong, Neville looked forward to them.

He was always so jealous when everyone else got mail but him. So jealous when at Christmas, everyone else got loads of presents, and all he got was some candy from his Gran (she wouldn't trust him with anything else...especially after his remembrall...which he had somehow managed to lose...) and a present every now and then from certain Aunts or Uncles who weren't too busy for him.

He remembered back to his birthday when all he got was 5 chocolate frogs from his Grandmother. He wasn't being selfish. He didn't care about the price of the gift or the quantity. He had just wished she could have bought something from the heart. But now, looking at this letter, all anger and bitterness he had ever felt for his Gran diminished. He could feel tears forming at the edges of his eyes. The words on the parchment started to blur together as the first tear fell down his cheek. It landed on the letter.

"We are sorry to inform you that your Grandmother has passed away. It was painless, in her sleep."

He started shaking violently, and in that state, knocked over his plate of bacon and eggs. It fell to the floor with a loud crash.

People were beginning to gawk at Neville's behavior. He thought he heard people saying things to him. He thought he felt someone grasp onto his shoulder in attempt to stop his shaking. Students and teachers were looking at the boy curiously, concernedly, and some, mockingly.

Neville could feel eyes on him from all directions. He couldn't be in that room any longer. Nearly all of his self control was gone, and he knew if he stayed any longer, he burst out into sobs. He needed to be alone. Neville got up and ran blindly back to his dorm as fast as his legs could take him, ignoring the stares from his fellow Gryffindor, members from other houses, and the cruel laughs from Slytherin. He could hear the echoes of his footsteps as he raced through the halls. When he reached the Portrait leading to his room, Neville, in his current state, could not remember the password. The fat lady could tell in Neville was upset.

"Just go in dear... I won't tell anyone." Neville nodded and went hastily into the Gryffindor Common Room.

When he reached his room, Neville lay down on his bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. He had just lost one of the last people who actually cared for him. That didn't ignore him. He knew, although people didn't hate him, they saw him as clumsy and pathetic. Not someone worth the while of getting to know.

And his parents... Well he didn't even know what his parents thought. Or what they would think if they could for the matter. They'd probably see him as a clumsy fool too. Neville heard footsteps racing through the common room. Moments later, Harry, Ron and Dean walked into the room. Neville straightened up.

"H-hey guys!" He stammered, trying to look composed. Harry looked at him sympathetically.

"Hey Neville... Dumbledore told us about your Grandma... Um... We just came up here to see if you're doing alright..."

"Y-yeah I-I'm ok... T-thank you for asking..." Neville said, trying to refrain from crying in front of them.

Ron shuffled his feet nervously. "Well, just to let you know, we're for you mate. And if you need anything, or need someone to listen, we're here."

Neville smiled slightly despite his sadness. "Thank you... I r-really appreciate your kindness." He didn't know if he could stay composed much longer.

"You sure you're ok?" Dean asked him concernedly. Neville nodded hastily, anxious for them to leave so he could be alone. "Well...Professor Dumbledore says you can miss classes today. We have to get to ours so... Um... We'll talk a little later, ok?"

"S-sure. S-see you guys later!" The three boys left Neville to himself. Tears began streaming down his face, and soon enough, the boy started sobbing. Eventually, sobbing him self to sleep.

…

A/N: Thus ends the prologue... A bit short, I know. But this is my first fic... The second chapter is quite interesting... And a bit longer! And please, please, please review...Any comments/constructive criticism will be fine! I'm desperate for the attention sniffles

This chapter was more along the lines of an introduction... To get me, and anyone who's nice enough to read, started.


	2. The real Trevor

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: WOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY STILL READING! I AM ENTHRALLED! THANK YOU! Well, anyway, this is the chapter is where Trevor is introduced. I originally had him in the first chapter... But things were moving too fast, and I had to have Neville recover from his Gran's death... Thus this chapter is a week after his gran's death... He's still sad, but recovered enough to not start crying at any given moment. Alright now that I'm done with this...On with the first actual chapter!

**Chapter 1: The Real Trevor**

…

Neville slowly sat up in his bed. A week had gone by since his Gran's passing... A long, confusing week. He had done everything with little, or no emotion. He resembled the living dead, a Slytherin had so kindly pointed out to him. As he had suspected would happen, people had seemed to have forgotten him again. Not that he had cared. Neville glanced at the clock.

It read 11:30 am. Normally he didn't sleep in so late, but the week had been long, and the weekend had brought great relief to his weary body. Neville sighed tiredly and leaned back against his pillows. The sun streaked into the room annoyingly and Neville rubbed his eyes. He was about to close his eyes and just forget about getting up when he heard a croaking noise from beside his bed. Neville glanced over to see his toad, Trevor hopping around playfully. He smiled and picked up his over active toad and hugged him.

"I'm glad you'd never forget me Trevor. You're the only one I can ever talk to. You're the only one who doesn't pity me or treat me like garbage." Tears began streaking down Neville's face, but he made no move to wipe them off. Trevor looked at Neville curiously and nuzzled Neville's cheek softly, as though comforting the boy. Neville stroked the toad's head and, not really thinking, kissed the toad on the head gently. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash, lighting the room up, making it impossible to see anything.

Neville got thrown back against the wall harshly, and just sat there dazed until the brightness faded. As Neville adjusted his eyes, he saw a strange man of about 18 years of age with green hair sitting in front of him. The young man smiled widely at a frightened Neville. He started moving crawling closer to him, still having a huge grin plastered on his fair skinned face. His hair was messy and wild, every hair out of place. He sat back on his hind legs and waved.

"HIYA NEVVY!" He shouted at the still terrified Neville.

Neville looked wide eyed at the green haired man, who was still grinning widely at him. He tried to back up, but he was already against the wall. Realizing his wand was on his bed; he put his hands out defensively in front of him and slid down to the floor, covering his face.

"H-how do y-you know my name?" He asked the other young man in fear, who was now gleefully rocking back and forth and giggling. To Neville's pure surprise and horror, the crazy looking man leaped onto Neville's lap and hugged him, still smiling happily.

"It's me Trevor! D-d-don't you recognize me?" Trevor sniffled loudly, tears starting to stream down his pale face.

Neville stared disbelievingly at the man who still had his arms wrapped around him. "T-Trevor? H-how... Y-your human?"

"YEAH! I'm really a prince! See, like, it all began twelve years ago when I was… Um... Seven! Yeah... Heh heh... Seven's a cool number. Well, anyways, my parents didn't like me very much... They wanted my little brother to take the throne instead of me... I don't know why though! All I did was destroy important peace treaties and knock down irreplaceable jars of magical potions that were going to be used to cure fatal diseases...I told them it was an accident!

But even after I said sorry, they got really mad... And not just like, the normal mad. Like the time when I accidentally pushed our servant down the stairs and he broke his back. Or the time when I ate some rare magical healing herbs, not cause I was hungry, just cause I was bored. They got really, really mad. So they hired someone to turn me into a toad and sell me to a pet store. It was scary. The lady was scary... And short... Sooo short" The "prince" shuddered and sniffled loudly, then blew his nose on his hand and wiped it on the floor. After this, he continued his story.

"She let me keep my name though. But only because I attached myself to her head and wouldn't let go. That was before she turned me into a toad. And then somehow we came here! I don't know how though cuz I wasn't paying attention. So short story long, you came by one day and bought me! Thank you!" Trevor cried loudly and hugged Neville tighter.

Neville sat there, stunned. "This isn't happening… Y-you're just… Just a figment of my imagination! I-I'm just… So upset..."

Trevor's eyes opened wide in horror. "I-I'm n-not real! NOOOO!" He started sobbing uncontrollably.

Neville stared at the crying man, feeling his tears and feeling his arms wrapped around him. That either meant it was a horribly real hallucination, or that Trevor was truly there and human. "O-ok so maybe... You are real... But... How was the... Curse you had on you lifted?"

Trevor smiled wistfully. "You kissed me! That broke it! Course mom and dad thought some twisted perverted person would do it. But I don't think you are!" Trevor told him happily.

A bit fazed by the "twisted perverted part" Neville still wasn't fully convinced. "Ok, if you really are Trevor then prove it."

Trevor frowned slightly, trying to think, which looked obviously painful for the man. "When you were four, you had woken up in the middle of the night cuz you wet the bed. You were crying really hard and your teddy pajamas were soaked. Your Grandma cleaned it up with a spell and looked angry. You looked like you were gonna cry, so I jumped over and sat on your lap for the rest of the night." Trevor smiled importantly.

Neville merely looked surprised that Trevor had remembered that, as he hardly remembered it. "Well, I uh... Guess that could mean you're really Trevor. Did you really have to use that past incident though?" Trevor smiled and nodded. Neville sighed. Just as he was about to attempt to say something, Neville heard footsteps. He didn't know what would happen if his classmates found Trevor... But he doubted they would believe this man was Trevor. He wasn't so sure himself. But he needed some time to think before he immediately just cast "Trevor" away.

"Trevor, hide!" Trevor just kept hugging Neville.

"NO your warm!"

"Pleeease! There's no time! Just go under my bed!" Trevor sniffled and started to tear up.

"YOU HATE ME!" He was on the verge of sobbing when Neville shoved him under the bed and closed the curtain around it. Moments later, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hey Neville!" Ron called cheerily to him. "They've decided to have a surprise Hogsmeade trip today. Do you wanna come with us?" The grin on Ron's face was obviously fake. Neville sighed slightly, sort of wanting to go, but knowing that he would end up being ignored. He also knew this was probably a plan from Hermione to try to make him feel better. He appreciated it, but didn't want to be a burden to them.

"Um thanks, but I really don't..." Just then, he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down and saw a hand pulling on his robes. He moved closer to the curtain, so that Trevor's hand was concealed. Harry raised an eyebrow at him curiously. Hermione stepped on Harry's foot. He winced then walked over to Neville.

"Please come with us Neville. We really want you to." He could tell Harry was sincere, but he couldn't let Trevor stay by himself.

"No, it's alright. You all can go ahead. But thanks for carrrriiii..." Neville felt two hands start to violently tickle his sides. He moved even further back, trying to hide his discomfort.

"You ok Neville?" Hermione asked kindly. Neville nodded.

"I'm fine. Really though, you guys should just go. I'm gonna get some rest."

Ron looked slightly relieved, Harry looked a little concerned, and Hermione looked accepting.

"Well alright." Hermione told him kindly. "If you're sure. Come on guys..." She glared daggers at Ron who was still looking happy Neville wouldn't be going. She dragged Ron out, and Harry followed behind. Neville waved uncomfortably. Once they were out of sight, Neville grabbed the hands that were violating him and pulled Trevor out.

"Hello!" He cried happily. Neville glared.

"Why did you tug my robes and then tickle me?"

"There was a loose thread... It looked lonely... So I pulled it off! And then, you looked sad, so I tickled you to cheer you up!" He nodded his head up and down profusely "So... Your grandma died?"

"Y-yeah..." Neville said sadly. Trevor looked at him caringly.

"Was she the one with that scary hat? I didn't like that hat... It scared me..." Trevor sniffled sadly. Neville smiled at the memory at his Gran's vulture hat.

"Yeah... It used to scare me too... B-but I'd… give anything… to… see her again... wearing that hat..." Neville felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Trevor reached over and wiped the tears off and embraced Neville tightly.

"I know how you feel... When I was younger...I-I-I had a hamster..."

"S-so your hamster died?"

"Yeah... At least I think it did... I threw the bastard out my window cuz it bit me. Trevor started crying. "It hurt so much! I don't know what that had to do with anything... I'm so sorry!" He started sobbing. Neville smiled slightly.

"You haven't changed much since you were eight have you?"

"Yes I have! I think I've matured greatly!" Trevor, who was lying down, tried to stand up, hitting his head on the four post bed in the process.

"OWCHY I HAVE A BOOBOO!" He cried out. Neville couldn't help it... He started to laugh.

"Come here, let me see it." Neville told him, and pulled a crying Trevor close, feeling warmth spread through him.

"Looks alright to me." He said. Trevor smiled and started jumping wildly around the room in complete happiness.

"OOO what's that?" He picked up Neville's wand off the bed. Examining it closely, he cried out with glee and recognition.

"Cool it's a wand! Let me try something!" Before Neville could protest, Trevor waved it and rave music started playing. Trevor laughed and started break dancing in the center of the floor. Neville just watched in shock. In the middle of it all, the music suddenly stopped. Trevor yawned and lay down, falling immediately asleep.

Neville stood in shock for a few moments, then he carefully put the sleeping Toad Prince in the bed, careful not to awaken him, and smiled to himself.

"Well, this has got to be the strangest day of my life..." He sat down next to the sleeping man and soon enough, fell asleep himself, feeling sad, frustrated, and warm.

…

A/N: So what do ya think? Any questions/comments/concerns? Review or write me at Thank you for your reviews! I imagine Trevor with an American accent, (course he's not really from America...just the way I imagine him talking... I'll go more into his origin in later chapters... when I come up with it...;) with a hair cut like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts, but not as big. (And no, he's not from Japan...) Well, thank you in advance for any reviews and any flames I receive. I must stop typing now as it is 3 am. Which isn't too late for me. Ya'll come back now ya'here! WELL DO YA! BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...falls asleep profusely...yes that's right...profusely...


	3. Trevor Strikes!

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Thank you all for reading this still! I appreciate anyone who reviews this fic!

.

**Chapter 2: Trevor Strikes!**

…

Neville was having very strange dreams. In his dream he had gone to his grandmother's house, but it was all distorted. The hallways were upside down and twisted. He desperately wanted to get to his room, but kept falling through loose floor boards. When he finally reached his room, he opened the door and there on his bed was his grandmother's hat. It started to float around the room, making weird screeching noises.

Neville grabbed it when it got near him. He looked inside of it, assuming there was something making that sound. It was too dark, so he reached inside and pulled out... A hamster with red eyes and an evil grin.

Suddenly he was awoken by a frantic shaking.

…

"NEVILLE! SPEAK TO MEEEEEE!" Trevor cried out at the top of his lungs. He was on the edge of hysterics, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Neville's eyes shot open and looked at who was shaking him so drastically. He was the least bit surprised when he saw who had awoken him. He attempted to sit up, but was pushed back down by the hysterical Trevor.

"What was that for?" Neville asked while rubbing his eyes, still weary. Trevor flung his arms around Neville, squeezing the life out of him. Neville tried to get out of the death-grip, but was harshly pinned to the bed and managed to only free some of his face, allowing him to breathe a little more freely.

"I thought you were dead!" He started to cry and Neville found he could not stay mad at the green haired man. He sighed loudly and wrapped his arms around the sobbing man. Trevor was now starting to hiccough.

"Don't worry... I was just sleeping." Trevor wiped his eyes and hugged him closer.

"B-but your f-face was all p-pale and cold! You looked dead... A-are you sure your not dead Neville? Cause you can tell me if you are... I-I'll understand..." Trevor said, trying not to cry even harder. Neville smiled softly at the overly concerned prince.

"Don't worry, I'm not dead... And if I ever do die, I'll be sure to tell you." Trevor wiped his nose and sniffled. Neville took that opportunity to sit up, making it so he could breathe freely. Trevor was now stretched vertically across Neville's lap, his hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"Really? You promise?" He asked, looking at Neville wide eyed, with the innocence and demeanor of a five year old.

"Promise." Trevor grinned widely and started giggling happily. He then released Neville from his death-grip, rolled over to the side of the bed, and sat up.

"I'm hungryyyy." Trevor whined. He frowned and clutched his stomach. Neville glanced at him, surprised at how quickly Trevor's mood had changed. He then glanced at the time. It was 5:15 pm.

"Oh... It's almost time for dinner..." Fear gripped Neville suddenly. He really didn't want to face anyone. Not just yet. He had tried to avoid people for the whole week and had for the most part because Dumbledore had his meals sent to the room for the week. He knew most would understand. But didn't want to feel their pity towards him. He had always gotten pity by many people... and hated it. He was supposed to be brave not pathetic. Trevor though, didn't notice Neville's fear stricken face. He smiled gleefully.

"YAY! FOOD!" Trevor bounded across the floor, and then back again to Neville, attaching himself to Neville again. Neville knew he had to go down soon. Before Trevor got too out of control and to get everything over with as soon as possible. He knew people were going to bring up his Gran. He knew they would try to be understanding, but really they couldn't.

No one except maybe Harry, who had also lost his parents and had just recently lost someone important to him, his Godfather. But no one else would be able to understand what he was going through. And he knew Harry would too eventually go back to ignoring him. But if he didn't go down now, it would just be worse later. He mustered up his courage and looked at Trevor, squarely in the eyes.

"Ok Trev, you just stay here. I'll be back in about ten minutes with some food." He tried to pry Trevor off of him, but he just held on tighter, almost suffocating Neville.

"Can I come, pweese?" Trevor begged. He pouted pathetically, but it was no avail to Neville, who could be quite stubborn when he wanted to.

"Look...if anyone finds out your here, who knows what they'll do." Neville reasoned with the toad prince. Trevor started to tear up, but Neville still stood his ground. Finally, Trevor broke down into hysterics once again, his eyes watering up pathetically.

"YOU HATE ME!" Trevor immaturely accused, and started sobbing helplessly. Neville sighed and hugged him, feeling surprisingly warm inside. He had never really comforted anyone and actually made a difference. He felt, well...He couldn't describe it.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Trev." Neville told him comfortingly. He wiped some of the tears off Trevor's face. Trevor released Neville a little.

"Okay, you can go. I'll be good." He let go of Neville.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Don't touch anything while I'm gone." Neville told him sternly.

"But..." He was cut off as Neville put a finger the green haired man's lips.

"No buts. Now, I've got to go. I'll be back in a little while." He walked out hastily before Trevor could protest anymore. On the way to the Great Hall, he saw his reflection in a mirror hanging on a wall inside of a hallway. He was a complete mess...his hair in disarray and his face still red.

"Are you actually going somewhere looking like that?" His reflection asked disgustedly. "Please fix yourself up before going out in public." Neville sighed and nodded. He put his hand in his hair and started to brush it out a bit, as not having a comb with him. He did this while walking, and unfortunately, could not watch where he was walking. CRASH! Neville had run head first into a figure that had hastily been walking down the hall.

Books, pieces of parchment paper, ink, and pens scattered all over the floor. The figure cursed under his breath. A dazed Neville glanced up. Of course, with his tremendous amount of good luck, he had just knocked over Draco Malfoy. A very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Longbottom!" The tall blonde haired boy grabbed Neville by the collar of his robe and held him slightly above the ground, a sneer playing across his thin lips. Neville felt a wave of fear rise up through him as he saw the maliciousness of it. The cold Malfoy glare held no sign of care or even the slightest bit of compassion. All they held were cold fury and contempt for anyone who got in his way.

"You know, I'm not surprised your grandmother died... I'm surprised she didn't die sooner. I mean if I were related to you, I'm sure I'd either kill myself or die of embarrassment." He slammed Neville against the wall and took out his wand.

"I think you need some punishment for messing up my papers. Who knows, maybe it'll also give you some balls, as I am not even sure you have any." He raised his wand and Neville winced and closed his eyes. But before Draco could do anything, a bright light came out of nowhere and pummeled the taller boy to the ground, where he laid sprawled out. Neville felt arms immediately around him. He looked up and saw none other than the toad prince. He looked worried. Again, Neville had felt that strange warmth. No one had ever worried about him without pitying him. Trevor was surprisingly quite strong, and Neville relaxed a little.

"You ok Nevvie! He wasn't very nice, was he? Don't worry about what he says. I'm sure your balls are fine." Neville, although feeling a little embarrassed from the ball thing, smiled slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?" He scolded lightly. Trevor smiled and held out his hand. In it, was a black button that was from Neville's robe.

"You forgot your button!" He placed it in Neville's hand and smiled widely, the innocence back. Neville pocketed the button. Neville glanced over at Malfoy.

"How did you do that?" He asked, greatly amazed at the hyperly innocent Trevor. Trevor merely grinned.

"Well, see, first I asked myself, 'What should I do?'. Then, you know, I figured I had to do what was right in my heart! So I put out my hand like this!" With that Trevor stuck out his hand. "Then, ok, this was the hard part. I bent over... And picked up the button. Did you get all that? I know, confusing huh? But it _is_ possible..." Trevor nodded all-knowingly. Neville smiled slightly to himself.

"No, I mean... How did you do _that_ to him?" He pointed to where Draco lay, breathing but knocked out.

"OH! I dunno! I guess I was really mad, huh?" Trevor smiled, and then frowned at the sound of his stomach growling. "Nevillle... I'm really, really, really, really hungryyy..." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Alright we ca-" He stopped short as he heard loud, dominating footsteps, just a little ways down the hallway.

"They don't pay me enough for this..." A voice grumbled loudly. Neville gasped.

'Professor Snape!' He thought and then groaned at realization. There was a strange man with green hair that didn't go to Hogwarts and Professor Snape's favorite student was lying in the middle of the hall, out cold.

…

A/N: Thank you all who have read thus far and have enjoyed it (and those who haven't ). Sorry bout makin' Draco so mean! (Harry/Draco fics are my favorite so it hurt me as much as it hurt you) But I had to have Neville have even more reasons to fear Snape and… uhh... yeah... anyway I am rambling on and on and on...and on...Ok I'll stop now... Anyway review please even if you hate it (and if you hate it give me advice to make your reading pleasure better.) Thank you all again!


	4. Trevor's Point Of View

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: WOW I GOT GOOD REVIEWS! IT'S A MIRACLE! Thank you all! This chapter is done in Trevor's POV (I know, it may be frightening...) Well thank you all again for reading this. I hope you enjoy .

**Chapter 3: Trevor's Point Of View**

…

Trevor's Point of View

…

Neville looks really scared. Maybe he's just hungry... Like me! Oh, he's pulling me away... He's also saying something. Maybe I should pay attention now... Yeah... Good idea... Ok... Yeah... Margarine.

"... We've got to hide!" Nevvy says. Oh, ok, that's all he needs... Wonder why we need to hide? Maybe he's so hungry he... Needs to hide! That must be it!

He grabs my hand and pulls me into an empty room with a buncha desks and stuff. And... Ohhh what's that? Many vials of different colored liquids! Oooh pretty!

There's one that's really, really pretty! I'm gonna go get it! Neville's trying to stop me, but that one is just so blue and shiny! I am now picking it up. It's all fizzy and bubbly. Wonder what it tastes like. Only one way to find out, I guess. Although, I don't know if Neville will taste it or not.

"Hey, Neville! Tell me what this tastes like!" I pour the contents of the vial into his mouth. He falls down. Must've tasted really good. What's he doing? Nevvy's so silly sometimes! He just turned a shade of purple and is transparent. I wish I could do that... Oh wait, I think I can.

"Did it taste good?" I ask him. He turns to look at me. Ooh Nevvy looks mad. Maybe it didn't taste good. I'm really glad I didn't try it.

"Trevor, why did you do that?" He asks me, his eye twitching a bit. Aw, that's so nice; he's trying to thank me!

"It's alright, no need for thanks!" I tell him and smile widely at him.

"Trevor..." He starts to say something, but the door starts to open. He puts his hand over my mouth and we hide in a dark corner of the room as a tall scary man walks in. Oh wait, I know that guy! That's the guy who Nevvy is afraid of.

The one who tried to poison me and the one who ridicules Nevvy nonstop. I try to get up so I can teach that guy a lesson, but Nevvy has a tight hold on me. Well that won't stop me. Nevvy doesn't know 'bout my power yet... Though I'm sure he will soon enough. I concentrate hard... Harder than when I think... Which is difficult for me.

The bottom of Snape's robes rip, revealing his extremely disturbing legs. Neville gives a silent gasp as Snape says a bunch of words... Some I didn't know some that sounded very rude. He stalked out of the rooms and I wave at him silently with a grin on my face. Neville looks at me... I think he suspects I did it.

"Trev did you do that?" I nod still grinning. Aww, Neville isn't purple and transparent anymore... That looked so cool though...

"D-do you have my wand?" He asks me.

"NOPE!" I cry out loudly to him, just incase he can't hear me. He raises an eyebrow... he looks so cute when he does that!

"Then... You... Did it without a wand?" He asks me… skeptically. I like that word. Skeptically. It reminds me of… Stuff… I nod and my stomach makes funny noises.

"My stomach's gonna explode!" I say and grab him from behind and we fall to the ground. He sighs... I think he's annoyed for some reason.

"Ok, you go back to the room and I'll go get food." He tells me. I pout.

"Why can't I go?" I ask him. I wanna see the food place as a non toad thing. He rolls his eyes.

"We've been through this... They can't see you... Not yet at least." I roll MY eyes this time. Oh, what now!

"Nevvy..." He cuts me off.

"No!" He tells me sternly.

"Look, if the problem at hand is me being seen by your peers and educators, then perhaps I have a probable solution." I become invisible. He looks stunned. I'm not sure if it's cause I said something with big words or because I'm invisible.

"W-why didn't you turn invisible before?" He asks. I smirk at him, although he can't see it.

"Cuz you didn't ask me!" I tell him smugly. Nevvy sighs.

"Well as long as you stay invisible and if you be quiet and follow me, you can go." He tells me. YAY! FINALLY NEGOTIATIONS HAVE COME THROUGH! I jump around him excitedly. He reaches out and grabs me.

"Just, don't do that there." I sigh and nod. He holds my hand and we walk to the big food place. His hands are soft. The ceiling is cool. Ooo, the pictures are moving. The hallways are so big and dark. I'm scared so I hold on tightly to him.

"What are you doing?" He whispers to me.

"I'm scaarredddd." I tell him as I grip onto his robes. His robes are so soft. Like his hair. I decide to see which is softer his hair or his robes, so I grab some of his hair. He let's out a small cry of surprise, but I must do this... It's science! Hmm... His hair is softer and fluffier than his robes. I'm gonna tell him.

"Hey Nevvy, did you know your hair is softer and fluffier than your robes?" I smile cause I'm so smart. He cringes.

"T-that's wonderful, but can you let go of my hair!" I let go hesitantly and we continue walking. Finally we make it. It's so glorious. So.much.food. I try to run over, but Neville firmly grasps my arm. I whimper and he sighs, walking over to his table. He sits down, but there are no seats for me. So I did what anyone would do in this situation... I sit on his lap.

He's so comfy. I know Nevvy's trying to pretend like I'm not here, so he can't do anything. He whispers and says not to pick anything up. Nev glances around for a moment, then brings a fork with a piece of pork up to my mouth. I wave to the pork then eat it. MMM! I missed human food so much. I put my face down on the table, on the plate of food and eat without my hands. I guess I really am impatient like my mommy used to say. Neville tries to stop me, but I am too hungry to stop. Finally he is able to pull me up. I wipe my mouth off and burp loudly.

People turn towards Nevvy cause they think he did it. Neville sighs wearily, stands up and I fall off. I hug his legs and he falls down too. Now more people are staring. Nevvy turns a shade of red and makes a small motion for me to follow him. I grab his hand and we walk off. Once out of the eating place, he pulls me over to a dark corner of the corridor.

"Why did you do that? People could have seen and might have noticed you!" He seems mad.

"I'm sowwy Nevvyyyy. I was just really hungry. I understand if you hate me now. It's alright." I feel myself pout and tears stream down my cheek. Nevvy has every right to hate me now that I ruined his meal. Neville sighs annoyed. I think he really does hate me.

"Of course I don't hate you Trev. Just please, next time try to behave better." I turn myself visible and hug him.

"I'm tired, can we go back?" I ask him. He nods. We walk back to the place where he sleeps. I guess I am really tired cause I fall asleep on the way there.

When I awake, I'm in his bed hugging him. He's asleep though. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Except the nightmares. I sigh and stroke his hair gently and I feel him relax against me. I feel my eyelids growing heavy, and soon I am asleep as well.

…

A/N: So, how did you like it from Trevor's POV? Finally my moronicness pays off... Thank you everyone who is still reading and who reviews me, even if it is to flame. See you next chapter


	5. Educating Trevor

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing (well most of you… glares at Ty Katimo) Nicole is now my Beta Reader (sorta), so I hope you like IT'S ideas . And let that be a lesson to all those people who want their friends to read their fiction... You never know what'll happen. Ok thank you for still reading and I hope you enjoy this next segment of my fan fiction.

**Chapter 4: Educating Trevor**

…

Neville woke up around 7:30 am, only to find himself wrapped in Trevor's arms. To his complete surprise, he felt himself reluctant to move away from the green haired prince, who held Neville almost protectively. He sighed, knowing he'd have to get up and ready for classes. Gently, he removed himself from the other's grasp and quietly stood up. He looked out to see that everyone had already gotten up.

"That makes things easier." He said to himself. Unfortunately, Neville didn't know that Trevor had extremely acute hearing, and the toad Prince sat up in the blink of an eye.

"What's making things easier!" He asked, looking excited. Neville looked at him.

"Did you hear me?" Trevor nodded.

"I have good hearing! It's cool..." Trevor said wistfully. Neville sighed and opened the curtains around his bed.

"Well I have classes today Trev, so you're just going to stay here." He stated to Trevor firmly, not willing to let the toad prince win this time. Trevor pouted pathetically.

"Pleassee! I'll make myself invisible again! I promise I'll be good!" He begged. Neville shook his head.

"You proved to me yesterday during dinner that making yourself invisible doesn't work. You're just gonna have to stay here and not mess anything up." Trevor grasped onto Neville's ankles tightly, refusing to release them.

"NOOOO DON'T LEAVE MEEEE NEVVY!I CAN HELP YOU IN CLASS! You know I was the top of my class when I was in school. Of course, I had a private tutor. Well, four actually. None of them really stayed for more than one week. Wonder why. But, still, PLEAAASSSEEE NEEVVVYYYY!" He cried out hopelessly. Neville tried to remove him, but Trevor was too strong.

"If you stay here and be good, I'll let you go to Hogsmeade with me next time we go down there. That's much more exciting than classes." Trevor looked like he was thinking, which still looked like it hurt him. He sighed, defeated.

"Alright, I'll stay..." Neville smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for lunch and bring you lots of food." Trevor sniffled and nodded solemnly.

Neville got his clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. After he was cleansed and ready, he headed to the Great Hall, relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Trevor. He ate quickly, as he didn't have anyone to talk to. When he was done, he hurried off to Transfiguration. Like always, he couldn't manage to do the tasks well in the least. He always wished just once he could change something, just once. But he didn't dwell on it for soon the class was over. The next class was potions with the Slytherins.

"Great, I can't wait." Neville said to himself as he entered the room, just making it into the dungeons on time. He quickly took his seat and Snape began his lecture. They were to make a potion that would give the person it is being used on, horrible hallucinations of what they fear most. As they got started, the door to the Dungeons creaked open mysteriously, then closed again. Most everyone ignored it, but Neville couldn't shake the strange feeling he had.

"No, it couldn't be..." he said to himself. But moments later, he felt strong arms wrap around him tightly.

"Hey Nevvy." A familiar voice whispered into his ear. Neville turned a bit pale, but kept working as if nothing was happening. He could feel himself blushing though, and knew he had to try and be less noticeable.

"Trevor, what are you doing here?" He whispered as his potion fizzed loudly. Trevor tightened his grip on Neville.

"I was lookin' around, and on your calendar, it said there were no Hogsmeade trips left this year." He whispered into Neville's ear. Neville sighed as he remembered that. He felt himself blush even more as he felt Trevor's breath on the back of his neck. Neville mentally kicked himself.

'Why the hell am I blushing?' He asked himself, the blush remained in tact. Neville tried to stay focused on the potion in front of him. Soon, Professor Snape walked over, and Neville tensed. Snape looked at the potion in shock.

"Well Longbottom, I have to say this is the first decent potion you have ever made. Whatever has made you this focused, please continue with it." Snape looked as though it pained him greatly to say this, and he quickly moved onto the next student.

Neville let out a sigh of relief, but he quickly returned to his panic stricken state when he felt one of Trevor's hands let go of him and saw a vial of a clear blue liquid slowly rise into the air.

"Trevor!" Neville hissed urgently. "Put that down." The vial remained in the air. Trevor now was moving it around, making it look like it was dancing.

Neville grabbed the vial, and Trevor took this opportunity to tickle under Neville's outstretched arm with the hand that was holding the vial. Unfortunately, Neville was caught of guard and dropped the vial into the potion mix. The potion fizzled and started bubbling over.

Neville leaped back with Trevor still clinging to him, just as the potion exploded, covering the room in a greenish, red disgusting liquid. Practically everything in the room was ruined. Books, papers, clothes... Everything. Snape, who was mere feet away, wiped the gooey, slightly acidic potion from his face, trembling in rage. He glared very menacingly towards Neville, and started advancing terrorizing.

"You...YOU MORON! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CONTINUE MY CLASS! IS IT TO TORTURE ME! IS THAT IT! OR ARE YOU TOO IGNORANT TO SEE HOW WORTHLESS AND HOPELESS YOU ARE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW LONGBOTTOM!" Neville was trembling with fear as he ran from the classroom, grabbing Trevor's hand on the way out. He ran to the common room quickly, not looking back once.

When they had made it back, Neville released Trevor's hand and sat down on the ground. He pulled his knees to his face and started crying. Trevor turned visible moments later, with a strong surge of protectiveness flashing in his eyes. He walked over to Neville, and sat down next to him.

"Nevvy, it's ok. You're not a failure at all." He told him firmly. Neville wiped his eyes.

"Yes I am Trevor. Can't you see that? I'm not good at anything!" He said to Trevor fiercely. Trevor hugged the other boy tightly.

"Please don't think that Nevvy! You're good at alotta things! Like Herbology! And don't forget putting up with me!" He said seriously, yet in a naïve manner. Neville smiled a little and Trevor grinned widely, wiping off the rest of Neville's tears.

"Trevor, y-you've always been my friend. Ever since I was little. You've always stuck by me, no matter what. You're my only true friend." He told the toad prince. Trevor smiled.

"Don't you listen to that scary, tall man. He's mean. You're better than he'll ever be Nevvy. Do you remember when you bought me? I do. They were gonna kill me cuz I was so annoying. They had put me in a cage with a cat and an owl to see who could kill me first, but you stopped them. You could've gotten a cat or owl, but you chose me!" He smiled even more as he squeezed Neville close. His expression suddenly turned serious.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Neville was a bit caught off guard with the seriousness of Trevor's tone of voice.

"Trevor, you don't have to protect me, it's fine." Neville told him. Trevor stared fiercely into Neville's eyes.

"Of course I'm going to protect you, Nev." Trevor said, still holding Neville in his arms. Neville sighed.

"I really made a moron of myself today. Sometimes, it seems like I can't do anything right. Like right now, I'm just sitting here complaining to you. I'm sorry Tre--" Neville was cut off when Trevor's mouth met his. Neville paused for a few moments in shock, and then closed his eyes as he returned the soft kiss. Neville leaned in a little, and deepened the kiss. A few moments later, they were interrupted.

"Neville? Who the bloody hell is that!" A voice from the doorway cried.

…

A/N: Well, what do you know… Trevor's being serious! gasps And he's a good kisser too, can't forget that Well anyway, sorry for the slight cliffhanger... I was too tired to continue. Thanks to all who reviewed and liked my fic so far. I will update as soon as I can (which will be probably next week sometime.)


	6. Trevor Discovered

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Yay more reviews! Thank you much Dragonessa Smith! Glad you like it so much! laughs insanely Oh, by the way, don't worry, Trevor will be in his "normal" state again. Well, I'd like to do a three page author's note so it'd look like I actually wrote a lot in my actual fic, than I really did. So, I guess I will! Sausages... What's up with those things? I mean... Yeah I think you all know what I mean. And deodorant, I mean...can't it be called something else...like...reoderant...o-or inoderant? Jeez...My gods...yeah uhuh...

**Chapter 5: Trevor Discovered**

…

"Neville! Who the bloody hell is that?" A voice from the doorway of the common room cried. Shocked, Neville turned his head rapidly to see Ron gawking at them. Neville sighed, knowing that someone would eventually find out about Trevor. Trevor grinned his normal, insane smile and waved at Ron.

"Hi Ronnie!" Trevor called over to Ron, as if he were his best friend. Neville looked at Trevor, a little surprised to see him back to his "normal" state again. Ron blinked in shock before answering.

"Who the bloody hell are you? What did you do to Neville?" He asked angrily, which surprised the already surprised Neville. Who would have thought ANYONE would stick up for him, ever? Well, besides Trevor. And until a few days ago, Trevor didn't stick up for him.

"I IS PROTECTIN' MY NEVVY!" Trevor told him as he squeezed Neville into a tight embrace. Ron looked confusedly at both of them, obviously showing he thought both of them were insane.

"Neville, who is this?" He asked in an eerily calm sort of voice. Neville took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to explain.

"Ron, this… This is Trevor. H-he's... Not really a toad. He just got turned into one. I know it sounds weird, even I didn't believe it at first. But, here he is." He told Ron in a shaky voice, making him seem even _more_ crazy. Ron peered skeptically at Trevor, who waved cheerfully.

"Yup, that's me! Don't worry, you can trust me." He told Ron in his innocently naïve voice. Ron shook his head.

"That can't be true! Neville, do you actually believe that? C'mon let's go to Dumbledore, he'll take care of him." Ron said, looking pointedly at the still smiling toad prince. Neville opened his eyes wide, all of a sudden feeling a bit panicked.

"Ron, you can't tell _anyone_!" Neville told him hastily. "He has to be Trevor! He remembered things about me from my past that really only he could! Trust me Ron, he's really Trevor!" Ron blinked again, deciding which question to ask next.

"When did you find this out?" Ron asked slowly. Neville opened his mouth, but Trevor wanted to tell it.

"He kissed me a few days ago and the spell was lifted! Even as a toad I'm all too attractive." Trevor said and stood up, trying to do a sexy pose, but ending up looking really demented. Neville sighed and he told Ron the whole story while Neville was still trying to pose, falling over every now and then.

"--and that's what happened." Neville finished, as Trevor fell down on top of him. Ron still looked a little unconvinced, although he had seen stranger things.

"Ok, say I believe you on this whole "Trevor is a human thing." How do you know he's really a prince? What if he's just trying to get in here to spy on Harry or something?" Ron said. Neville had to admit, he couldn't exactly know if Trevor really was a prince. Trevor stopped modeling for a moment to talk.

"Who's Harry? Is he the guy with the cool glasses and cool scar? Aww man! I want cool glasses and cool scars... Oh wait, I do have a scar!" Trevor lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar that was shaped like a dragon above his right nipple. Although Trevor said it was a scar, it looked as though it was placed there purposely. It looked as though it had been carved into his chest. The scar was decorated and the tail of the dragon slightly curled around his nipple. Trevor lightly touched it and it started to glow, illuminating his chest. Trevor giggled and put his shirt back down. Neville stared at him.

"W-what kind of scar is that? I-I've never... Seen anything like that before." He told Trevor.

"Everyone in my family has one cuz we are the Kingdom of the Dragon... I think... I don't exactly remember. I think it's stupid though... Why can't we be the Kingdom of Cheese or something cool like that?" Trevor stared wistfully at the ceiling.

"Don't try to avoid my statement! Can you prove you really are this 'prince'?" Ron demanded. Trevor sighed and stopped staring at the ceiling.

"Aww, fine... I was just trying to be cool. But since I guess no one wants me to be cool..." He said and closed his eyes. His body started glowing and he suddenly lifted into the air. His hair became neat and the robes he was wearing changed into velvet, prince like robes.

A crown appeared placently on his head and it had a dragon crest on it. Trevor landed and opened his eyes, which had changed to a golden color. He stood up fully, and then smiled stupidly, although he meant to smile smugly.

"There, happy now? This is my prince form thingy. I don't like it, but my mom and dad thought my normal form would disturb little kids. I don't see how though." Trevor grinned insanely, which, while was not as bad as his normal form insane smile, was still pretty scary. Ron, who had been gawking at Trevor when he went through his prince transformation, quickly regained his composure.

"S-so what? You can make yourself look a little cleaner. That doesn't prove anything. Tonks could do that." He said and Trevor pouted.

"Aww, pwease believe me! Look, I have a cool crown thingy that has the Dragon Kingdom crest on it! Does that help? Pwease say it helps!" Trevor was tearing up.

"Ron, you'd better say you believe him... You don't want to make him upset." Neville warned. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why do I care if he starts crying?" Ron stated. Trevor let out a choked sob and Neville hugged him.

"It's alright, he'll believe you soon enough." Neville comforted, but it was no avail to the hysteric Trevor.

"W-why d-don't y-you like m-me?" Trevor asked hysterically. He started shaking and then sobbing loudly, breaking free of Neville's grasp and running around the room like a pig on crack.

"YOU HATE ME YOU HATE ME YOU HATE ME! AND AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU RONNNYYYYY!" Trevor cried out as he ran helplessly. Neville just watched, wide eyed, and Ron looked at Trevor with shock.

"What have you ever done for me? You were a toad!" Ron spat angrily. Trevor stopped in mid step. His body remained still but his head unnaturally turned to look directly into Ron's eyes.

"Remember in second year when I went mysteriously "missing" and you found me? Well, the Slytherins were going to play a prank on you, but I diverted your attention so you wouldn't go the way the trap was. I have countlessly averted people's attentions so they would be out of harm's way. So, yes, I have saved you from humiliation _and_ from harm, so I believe that I have done quite a bit for you" Trevor stated calmly then gasped, jumping out of his unnatural pose.

"OH MY JESUS STROODLES! I HAVE TEN FINGERS! AND THEY WIGGLE!" He yelled and just to prove it, started wiggling them. He then fell down laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Ron looked as though he was about to bolt from the room. Neville noticed that and grabbed him.

"I won't let you tell! You can't! Please!" Neville begged. Ron looked at Neville strangely.

"Why do you care about him so much Nev?" he asked. Neville sighed.

"Because throughout all these years, Trevor's been the only one that I've been able to rely on. He's always been there for me, even if I didn't know it." Neville stated to Ron.

"What about us, mate? You could've talked to us." He said. Neville gave Ron a little smile.

"I didn't want to bother you all with my small problems when you had life or death situations." He told the red head truthfully. Ron sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone about 'Trevor'. Just, if he does anything to you, don't hesitate to tell me alright mate?" Neville nodded and Ron turned towards Trevor.

"Alright, 'Prince Trevor', I may be close to a genius," Trevor snorted. "But I've never heard of the Dragon Kingdom. Where is that?" He asked. Neville turned to look at Trevor.

"Oh that's easy! It's---" Trevor yawned and lay down on the floor, mumbling about cheese, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ron looked at Trevor with an eyebrow raised and Neville chuckled. Ron turned at the chuckling boy.

"Oh, and by the way Neville. When I walked in here, were you and Trevor... Kissing?" He asked. Neville frowned for a moment.

"Well I… Uh, you see... I... Well what do ya know, it's time for lunch! Yes! That's it!" Trevor heard the word lunch and immediately woke up.

"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!" He started to chant loudly as though it were a sports team. He ran around screaming food until he fell down exhausted in front of Ron and Neville.

"I'm hungryyy!" He whined pathetically. Ron sighed.

"Just like a little kid, isn't he?" Ron asked wearily. Trevor turned angry.

"I AM NOT LIKE A LITTLE KID! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Trevor began to take off his robes and boxers, but Neville and Ron stopped him.

"Ok! Ok, we believe you; just leave your clothes on!" They cried out in unison. Trevor smirked.

"YAY! I WANT FOOD!" He cried out loudly. Neville and Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Trev. You stay right here and we'll go ge---" Neville was cut off by Trevor, who leaped upon him, tackling him to the ground.

"NO DON'T LEAVVEEE MEEE!" He yelled. Neville looked to Ron for help and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine mate, I'll get you both some food. But you owe me..." He said and quickly stalked off to the Great Hall. Trevor grinned at Neville who in turn gave Trevor a little smile. Trevor giggled and embraced Neville tightly.

The innocence suddenly disappeared from Trevor's eyes. "Now where were we...?" He asked and then kissed Neville again. Neville kissed back and felt sparks inside of him again, feeling pure ecstasy from the kiss. But he couldn't help but wonder if Trevor truly was all that he said he was. And even if he was, would any of this be able to last?

…

A/N: The end of another chapter. I reaalllyyy hope you all liked it! And I will tell more of Trevor's origin next chapter. Thank you guys for reading and if you like (or hate) it, please leave me a review! Thanks! Arigato! Danke Danke!


	7. Trevor's a moron

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Gahhh! Sorry it took so long, first few weeks of high school, na no da, and that caused some writer's block (it made me lose my stupidness required to write this fic...). Well, anyway, now I have the time and energy to write this now, so thus we will proceed. Thank you for reading this still and hopefully it wont take me as long to update next time ...Oh yeah, and no, I don't do crack, but I do feel as though I am on it enough of the time

**Chapter 6: Trevor's A Moron**

…

A few hours later, Trevor was sitting on the large bed, quite bored. He had agreed to stay there for the rest of Neville's classes, only after being persuaded with candy and other amusing things by Ron and Neville.

"I'm so bored..." Trevor groaned. He sighed and lay down; hoping his Neville was ok. He was so bored and none of the objects in the room would talk to him like he hoped they would. He had already tried to strike up a conversation with a shoe, a bed and a floorboard, but none seemed to like him.

"That's fine with me..." He said fiercely, turning to look at all the objects he had talked to. "I don't need you! Or you...or even... Ooo, what's dat!" He had suddenly spotted a bag on the floor that read; "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Trevor of course couldn't read but that didn't stop him from being interested. He crawled warily over to the bag and stuck his nose in. He looked around and saw many assorted "candies."

"FOOD!" He cried gleefully, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, not a mere 20 minutes, and stuffed his face with the small wrapped assorted candy, wrappers and all, not being able to read the warnings or labels.

After a few handfuls, he stopped, feeling strange. He shook uncontrollably and turned towards a nearby mirror. He saw his head change into some strange kind of bird with red feathers and a sharp beak.

After being a toad for so many years, he had grown horrified of all birds and snakes of any kind. So naturally, Trevor, being who he was, went berserk.

"Gwaahhh!" He screamed, but it came out a squawking sound. That scared Trevor even more and the frightened toad boy ran around, knocking things over, leaving feathers everywhere.

"THE BIRD'S GONNA KILL ME!" He screamed and ran out of the common room, scaring the fat lady in the portrait immensely. He ran into walls and ran through the hallways, trying to find Neville, who he was sure could save him.

With his still acute senses, he picked up Neville's scent and turned rapidly, cawing uncontrollably, and leaving a large pile of feathers behind him.

He finally made it to the classroom where he could sense Neville. Unaware that all around, the doors to other classrooms where opening and teachers were sticking their heads out to see what the commotion was.

Trevor fumbled with the doorknob to the room Neville was in, when he finally opened it, he charged in and tackled Neville to the ground. Everyone was gaping at him, including Professor Flitwick and Ron.

"NEVVVYYYY! SAVE MEEEEEEE FROM THE EVIL BIRDD! PWEASE!" he cried out and hugged Neville close.

Ron looked over, eyes wide. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He asked in a horrified voice, getting looks from Hermione and Harry. Neville's eyes opened wide as he stared around to everyone in the room, who were all staring back at them.

Ron looked almost as horrified as Neville. They were currently in Charms with the Ravenclaws, reviewing levitation charms and color changing charms. Suddenly he heard a sharp voice from the doorway shout

"STUPIFY!" A light hit Trevor and he was knocked out cold, his face turning back to its normal form a few seconds later. Neville looked over to see Professor McGonagall with her wand raised and pointed towards Trevor, who was still on top of him. Only now, he was unconscious.

The stern professor strode over to Neville and pulled Trevor off of him.

"You alright, Longbottom?" She asked as she carelessly dropped the toad prince onto the ground.

Neville nodded and McGonagall used a quick cleaning spell to clean up the scattered feathers. She then glared at Neville.

"Then can you explain just _what_ is going on?" She asked harshly, motioning to Trevor's limp body.

Neville sighed, knowing that this charade was over with and nodded once again, his head and heart feeling heavy as he glanced over at the pale, unconscious man lying on the ground next to him, wishing he didn't see it.

McGonagall glanced around at the other students who were still looking quite shell-shocked. "Alright, we'll take it up with the headmaster for now. Follow me, Longbottom. You too Weasley, as you seem to know about this situation as well. Flitwick, you may continue your class."

She then cast a levitating charm on Trevor's body, making it lift effortlessly into the air and follow her. She then led Ron, Neville, and Trevor's floating body out of the classroom. She walked quickly, not taking a moment's break as they sped through the long corridors to Dumbledore's office.

Neville and Ron exchanged nervous glances as they walked. Neville was scared he would lose the toad boy he had become so attached to. He was still confused about how he felt about Trevor. Especially with his seemingly schizophrenic/bi polar personality, he didn't quite know how to feel.

But he did know that he cared very much for his Toad Prince, and wouldn't let any harm come to him.

Minutes later, they arrived at the gargoyles outside of Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall walked hastily up to it.

"Chocolate Covered Raisins." She said and the statue sprang to life, moving aside. She then turned around to face Neville and Ron.

"Hurry in you two." She said, gazing warily at the strange floating boy. Neville and Ron nodded then walked in nervously, followed by McGonagall and the floating Trevor.

Dumbledore looked up from something he was writing and smiled when he saw Neville, Ron and Professor McGonagall. He couldn't see Trevor from where he was seated.

"Ah Minerva, young Neville and Ron." He greeted the three. "What brings you two here?" McGonagall stepped aside so Dumbledore could properly see Trevor.

"This... Person came running through the halls apparently searching for him." She motioned to Neville, who was rocking back and forth nervously on his feet. Minerva continued.

"Longbottom and Weasley seem to know who this person is, so I took them here instead of further interrupting Sprout's lesson." She said in her ever so strict tone. Dumbledore sat back. That hadn't been what he had expected.

He looked at Neville who was clearly at a loss, then to Ron who looked equally flustered and then to McGonagall who was impatiently waiting for a reply. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Lemon Drop anyone?" He asked and suddenly the "unconscious" Trevor sprung to life at an incredible speed.

"OOO! OOO! ME! ME! I WANT ONE! GIMME!" He fell to the ground, and then stood up, stumbling over nothing as he ran to Dumbledore's desk. Neville sighed and grabbed Trevor's arm as he ran by, causing the green haired boy to almost fall on his face. Neville held tight as Trevor tried his hardest to reach the candy.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is... Trevor. He's… Not really a toad..." He said in an unsure voice. McGonagall snorted.

"You actually want us to believe that, Longbottom?" She asked disbelievingly. Ron looked over to her.

"It's true though Professor! Really...I didn't believe it at first either, bu- ..."

"That's enough Weasley." McGonagall interrupted. "You will stop with this nonsense and tell the truth." She said sternly.

"But we are! This is Neville's toad!"

"Honestly! What spell does he have you two under?"

"He doesn't have us under a spell. He really is my toad!" The three of them argued, Trevor tried to escape Neville's grip, and Dumbledore just kept watching, his patience running out.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore finally said sharply. He looked over to Trevor, who was now pleading quietly for "his Nevvy" to let him go.

"What's your name?" He asked Trevor warmly, in a voice he'd use for a three-year-old. Trevor grinned.

"IIIIII AMMMM TREEVVOORRRR!" He cried triumphantly and then he grinned importantly, which was followed by his stomach grumbling loudly.

"I WANT FOOD PWEASE!" He whined. Neville glared at him, wishing he could act normal for just two seconds while being addressed by the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well then, here, take the whole bowl. Minerva, you may go now. I'll take care of things from here." He said and with that, McGonagall quickly left the room. As soon as she left the room, Trevor lunged, grabbing the bowl of Lemon Drops and stuffing his face full, grinning contently.

Neville groaned and Ron managed a little grin. Dumbledore smiled at Trevor and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked kindly. Trevor swallowed the candy in his mouth loudly and stood.

"I WAS A TOAD! THEN... I WASN'T!" he cried out like that explained everything and started eating again. Neville sighed.

"Sir, he was turned into my toad by his family and was stuck like that. He says he comes from a far off castle and has a scar of a dragon on his chest." Neville informed the headmaster. Trevor nodded in agreement.

"Yrf! thfst mref!" He said with a mouthful of candy, still grinning that trademark grin of his.

Dumbledore scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Well, know of a far off kingdom called the Celestial kingdom. (a/n: corny na no da If you have any suggestions, contact me through the email in my profile.) The Kingdom has five clans. I myself am descended from one of them. There are several books in the restricted section of the library that I can give you permission to read." He said leaning back comfortably in his chair once again.

Neville and Ron were both surprised Dumbledore had divulged that much information to them. Trevor finished the last piece of candy and burped loudly.

"Thanks mister old guy!" He said, smiling pleasantly. Neville cringed at his rudeness, but Dumbledore just smiled.

"I've been called batty old codger, but mister old guy is a first." Dumbledore chuckled. Trevor smiled importantly.

"I'm creative!" He boasted and knocked over the bowl of candy with his elbow. He looked horrified for a brief moment at the sight before picking the candies up and eating them anyway.

"Um... Professor Dumbledore? What are we supposed to uh, tell people about him?" Ron asked. Neville looked over concernedly at Dumbledore, hoping Dumbledore would even let Trevor remain here.

"Well now, _that_ is a difficult question. Give me just a second." He scratched his beard, pondering different solutions.

Trevor had gotten bored and had started looking around the room, studying its contents. He then suddenly spotted Fawkes, who was stretching his fiery wings. He jumped on top of Neville, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"IT'S GONNNAAA AKILLLLLL MEEEEEE NEEVVVYYY!" He cried loudly and hugged the brown haired boy tightly. Neville tried to yell, but it was muffled against Trevor's chest. Ron ran over and pried the prince off Neville. Trevor in turn attached himself to Ron.

"RONNYY! SAVE MEEE!" He cried, hanging onto Ron tightly.

"BLOODY HELL! IT'S NOT GONNA HURT YOU NOW THAT YOUR A HUMAN UNLESS YOU PROVOKE IT TO!" Ron shouted frustrated. Trevor instantly let go.

"REA-LLY?" He asked, with his eyes sparkling and an innocent face of a child.

"YES!" Ron told him.

"REA-LLY?" Trevor asked again.

"You're REA-LLY pissing me off..." Ron said, forgetting Dumbledore's presence. Trevor gasped.

"OOOO YOUU SWORREEE!" Trevor said tauntingly, in a way that a young child would (of course).

"Yeah, and I'll swear again if I want to!" Ron said angrily, beginning to get even more frustrated than he already was. Trevor frowned, tears in his eyes.

"YOU HATE ME!" He cried out. Ron blinked, a little stunned by Trevor's outburst, although he knew he should have expected it.

"Never said that mate, just said...-" His semi apology was cut off by a sob.

"HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME!" Trevor sobbed out.

"No I don't..." Ron sighed.

"Yes you do!"

"No... Actually I don't..."

"YEAHHHHH!"

"No..."

"Yeah!"

"No..."

"UHUH!"

"NOO--"

"YOU GUYS! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORES BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THREE MINUTES!" Neville uncharacteristically (smart word alert ) yelled. They both turned to Dumbledore, who was watching them with amusement.

"Well, now that that's settled... I have an idea. Ron, Neville. I trust you two haven't told anyone about Trevor, is that correct?" He asked and the two boys in question who nodded. "Good! Then we can keep him here. But do not tell people he's Trevor." Trevor frowned at this.

"Y-you mean... I'm an imposter Trevor! I-I'm... not... not... real!" He asked and then started tearing.

"N-no Trev... What he means is that we don't tell anyone you were my toad...you can come up with a fake name for a while." Neville told him calmly, in his "talking to a little kid" voice. Trevor sniffled and hugged Neville.

"OK!" He said ecstatically, clinging onto Neville. "B-but... what if, I become the person who I'm supposed to act like and I am a different person than Trevor a-a-and bad stuff happens and-and-and-and- and...!" Trevor fell asleep mid-sentence, standing. Neville shook him, needing for Trevor to be able to hear the rest of Dumbledore's plan. Trevor awoke with a start.

"NOOO NOT THE IGUANA!" He hollered and fell over onto the floor. Trevor sat up stupidly and grinned. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Now, from experience, I know that if the people from the Dragon Kingdom find out your here and not a toad, I assure you they will get quite angry. So we're going to have to give you a new name and create a past for you to tell people here. What would you like your name to be?" Dumbledore asked him kindly.

Trevor thought again, which looked painful as ever.

"TUNA HOTDOG MCGEE! THAT'S THE BEST NAME EVER!" He cried with glee and started to giggle. Ron glared at him.

"That's not a name, it's a meal. Get serious here." He said and Trevor gasped loudly and over-exaggerating. The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Well now, I have an idea." He picked up the sorting hat, which was on its normal, nearby stool and unwrinkled it a bit.

"This hat can be used for more than just sorting people into houses." He handed it to Trevor who snatched it away. "Just place it on your head Trevor." Dumbledore instructed. Trevor did as he was told (for once).

"Well, well, so this is the Dragon Clan Prince." The hat said. Trevor growled. "I KNOW YOU ARE... BUT WHAT AM I!" He said loudly and smugly. If the sorting hat had eyes, he would have rolled them.

"Let's see... A new name... Hmm... I could be cruel, or I could be logical... "The hat pondered tauntingly.

Trevor whimpered pathetically, shifting a bit where he was sitting.

"Aww! Please don't be mean to me..." Trevor begged pathetically.

"Well, well, well. Let me see... I think a good name for you is... Ty!" The sorting hat screamed the name Ty out. Trevor sighed.

"It's almost as cool as Tuna Hotdog McGee. I guess..." Trevor said depressed. Neville hugged him.

"It's much cooler.'' Neville told him reassuringly and Trevor smiled.

"Well now that that's settled, we need a last name for him."

"TUNA HOTDOG MCGEE!" Trevor said again. Ignoring him, everyone else thought while Trevor asked them what was wrong with that as a last name. Finally Dumbledore said.

"How about Katimo?"

Neville and Ron nodded in agreement with the name, liking the sound of it. Trevor pouted over the lack of the words tuna, hotdog, and McGee, but nodded sullenly anyway.

"Alright now, you and I will tell everyone here that you are an exchange student from a different country... Umm... Let's say... Well, you have an accent similar to an American's, so let's leave it at America. Now, you are to tell people that you were taught at home by a tutor and have lived in American all your life." He said, eyes still twinkling. Trevor smiled.

"Heh heh, your eyes are all shiny!" He cried out with glee. Ron snorted and Neville groaned in embarrassment.

"What will we tell Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked. The headmaster pondered a moment.

"You leave that to me. Now you all take "Ty" back to the common room. Lunch is not far off, so your housemates should be there shortly. Just tell them what I told you to and you should be all set." Dumbledore said.

Ron and Neville nodded. Trevor leapt over to Dumbledore and hugged him tightly. "THANK YOU MISTER OLD GUY!" He cried happily before jumping in between Neville and Ron, putting his arms around them both of their shoulders and forcing them out of the door.

Dumbledore smiled at the door nostalgically. "Ahh, my great grandson..."

…

A/N: NEVER SAW THAT COMIN' DIDJYA! DIDJYA! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! falls asleep in mid-laugh I think I'm turning into Trevor... Again, sorry for the delays... Now that I'm semi-used to the school and homework load, I should be able to update much sooner.


	8. Trevor Introduced

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Funny thing is... They get harder on you with school work as the year progresses. So you can never get used to it because they make everything harder just when you get used to the current amount of work. Fun huh? And I had to do it beta readerless (long story--... hopefully Nicole will there in the future though). So anyways, without further ado (or...maybe with further ado...you never know...)... Here it is Thanks for being patient!

**Chapter 7: Trevor Introduced**

…

Trevor, Ron, and Neville walked (well Trevor skipped...) through the empty hallways of Hogwarts, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Preparing themselves mentally (more Ron and Neville than Trevor...) for the introduction of Trevor to their classmates. Trevor skipped merrily along, humming a strange tune off key, tripping and almost falling several times. Soon enough, they reached the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat lady asked lazily. Ron gave the password (which was 'Sellinus') and they all walked into the empty common room where they took a seat together. Except Trevor, who decided to roll around on the ground. Ron ignored the rolling boy and turned to Neville.

"Let's practice what we're gonna say to everyone when they come back." He stated to Neville, who nodded. Trevor, who had been running around like an idiot, jumped over to them in one leap and grinned stupidly. Neville sighed.

"Do you know what you're gonna tell them Trevor?" Neville asked an extremely hyperactive Trevor. The toad prince nodded rapidly, making it look like his head would burst off.

"YUP! I'M GONNA TELL 'EM MY NAME'S TREVOR AND I'M A PRINCE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" He cried happily.

"Very goo--NO! You tell them that your name is Ty Katimo and you were tutored in America!" He told him completely frustrated, feeling suddenly very panicky about this all, wondering if Trevor would be able to manage this without messing up. Trevor frowned.

"But that would be lying!" He cried out a small pout forming over his lips. Ron looked at him angrily.

"You agreed to it you bloody git!" Ron hissed vehemently. Trevor sniffled and continued pouting, making him look extremely pathetic. Neville smiled and stroked Trevor's cheek softly. He turned to Ron.

"Ron, do you mind if I talk to Trevor alone?" He asked, silently praying Ron would say yes because he truly needed a moment to talk to Trevor. Ron sighed and nodded. Neville felt even more grateful towards the boy. He had done so much for him and Trevor. Ron stood up from where he was sitting.

"Alright, I'll be in our room when you're done." He said and then went up the stairs into their room. Neville sighed deeply and then turned towards Trevor.

"Look Trev, if you don't lie about who you are, they'll know you're from the Dragon Kingdom. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal if people knew, but it is! What if someone evil found out? They'd use you for power and knowledge. Just like they used my parents. Or what if someone found out you were here away from your home? Who knows what would happen then…" He told Trevor in a very serious tone, his chronic fear of losing someone else important to him causing him to feel an extreme amount of nervousness. Trevor looked at him with a face of sympathy.

"Aww, its okay Nevvy. I'll make you proud and do a good job!" He said confidently and sincerely. Neville smiled at him and although he was still nervous, he felt a little better about things.

"Thanks... You mean so much to me Trev... Er... Ty... You'd better get used to be being called Ty..." Neville said, smiling slightly to make him self feel better about things and to reassure Trevor that everything would be alright. "Now, why don't you try again with the Ty Katimo act?" He said encouragingly. Trevor nodded.

"I AM TY KATIMO! FEAR ME! WORSHIP ME OR DIE!" He cried out loudly, which was followed by an astute fit of giggles. Neville rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Um, that was... Closer... Now just drop the whole 'bow down and worship me' thing and you'll be all set." Neville told him. Trevor nodded.

"Hows zis?" He asked and cleared his throat. "Hello, nice to meet you all. I go by Ty… Ty Katimo." He said. Neville smiled in approval.

"That's perfect! Now if they ask you what school you went to... You'd tell them…?"

"I was taught by leech sucking monsters in the forests of the desert!" He said proudly, as if it were the right thing to say.

"Trevor! You tell them you were tutored!" Neville told him exasperated.

"Ohh, right!" Trevor said, a stupid smile on his face. "Howz zis? I was tutored at my house in America!" He said. Neville smiled in relief that he had got it.

"That was great! Now, try it all together." He said and Trevor nodded.

"My name's Trevor… I mean Trevor... I MEAN TY... I mean… Um... Hey, my name's TUNA HOT MCGEE! BOW DOWN TO ME PATHETIC HUMAN! BWAHAHAHAHA!" He said in a hyper voice, making the whole statement seem even weirder than it already sounded.

"No that's wrong! You're Ty Katimo! Ty!" Neville practically shouted and was about to lecture him some more when he heard the ever familiar sound of footsteps approaching.

'Oh no they're coming back!' Neville mentally screamed. He turned to Trevor, a look of absolute pleading in his eyes.

"Trev they're coming... Remember... You're Ty..." he said.

"Right, I'm Trevor." He said, nodding confidently. Neville felt like crying at the fact Trevor was going to be found out. Ron must have heard the Gryffindors, for he came quickly out of the bedroom, conveniently just as the Gryffindors walked into the common room. Most of them stopped and stared at Trevor.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. Neville fidgeted nervously as Trevor stepped forward.

"My name is Ty Katimo. I came here from America. I was tutored there for most of my life, but my parents thought it'd be best to come here to learn things in a socially adequate environment, as they put it. So, here I am." He explained in a charming voice. Neville and Ron practically gasped out loud. The rest of the Gryffindors appeared to have bought it.

"Oh that's cool. But what was with the whole running around thing before?" Seamus asked. Trevor smiled politely.

"Oh, that... Well I must confess, I ate a piece of that strange candy and it turned me into a bird. It freaked me out a bit so I ran to find Neville and Ron, who I had met earlier when I first arrived early this morning while I was on my way to see the headmaster. It was while most of you were probably eating breakfast, so none of you saw me. I asked them to keep my presence here a secret until necessary, as I am not used too many people and needed some time to adjust." He said smoothly. Ron looked as though he was about to burst out laughing at Trevor's seriousness. Neville could only stare.

"Where exactly in America did you live?" Hermione asked.

"I lived in a small village in Vermont called Crescent Wonder. No other wizarding families but us there, so it's a bit strange to all of a sudden be around so many wizards and witches. But I do think I will enjoy it here immensely." He said, still smiling politely.

"Fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to America! It seems like such an interesting place. I've done a lot of research on it." She said, not taking a breath. Trevor chuckled pleasantly, and then yawned.

"Well I must say, it's been quite a long day. With being turned into a bird and all. I really ought to get some rest now. It was nice meeting you all, and thank you for allowing me explain myself. I will be joining you in your classes tomorrow so I will see you all then." He gave the crowd one last charming smile and turned towards his room. When he reached the doorway he paused and turned back towards the whispering Gryffindors. "Oh, and Neville, do you think you could show me which bed's mine?" He requested politely. Neville managed a small nod before following Trevor into the bedroom. Once inside, Trevor grinned.

"Was that ok Nevvy?" He asked, the look of innocence back on his face. Neville started laughing.

"Trev, that was perfect. Just keep that up and you'll be fine." He reassured, a smile of pure relief forming on his lips. Trevor grinned.

"HURRAY!" He cried gleefully.

"How'd you know that much about America?" Neville asked. Trevor smiled all knowingly.

"I guessed!" He admitted, the smug smile on his lips. Neville laughed again. He knew this sort of thing shouldn't really surprise him anymore, but it still did. Trevor smiled happily.

"Aww, you're so cute when you laugh!" Trevor exclaimed, reaching out to pinch one of Neville's cheeks. Neville quickly jumped back, trying to avoid the impending pinch, which caused Trevor to fall forward. Trevor fell into Neville and knocked them both to the ground. Trevor lay on top of a severely blushing Neville. He smiled at the embarrassed boy and reached out, stroking his soft cheek. Neville blushed even more at the touch.

"You know Nev... I was always glad you were there for me as much as you were grateful that I was there for you. I don't know what I would have done without someone as kind as you. Even if no one else ever notices you, know that you have me." He said and leaned down, catching Neville's lips in a sweet kiss. Neville felt emotions swell through him and he kissed Trevor back, a great sadness that had been in inside him being replaced with happiness.

"Why do I always have to walk in on this?" A voice sighed in annoyance. Neville turned to see Ron standing in the entrance of the room. Trevor lunged at him.

"RONNY!" He cried happily. "Aww, don't be jealous... We can still be friends." Trevor told him reassuringly, patting his shoulder. Ron sighed and pushed Trevor's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will NEVER be jealous of you and anything you… Um… Do with Neville... You can be assured." He spat. "I just came in to see if you had everything under control and apparently you do. So I'll just be backing out slowly now and pretend I never saw anything." He said and began to leave.

"Okay, bye bye Ronny!" Trevor called gleefully, waving. Ron rolled his eyes and left the room. Neville sighed and started to get up. Trevor bounded over and pulled him up and hugged him close.

"You're warm." Trevor informed Neville, pulling him even closer. Neville smiled and put his head against Trevor's shoulder. Trevor smiled and held Neville for a few minutes before letting go.

"Man… I'm hungry." He informed Neville, who smiled.

"Why am I not surprised? Well, we can go get some dinner now if you want. No need to hide yourself now." Neville said to Trevor. The toad prince grinned insanely and grabbed Neville's hand.

"What are we waiting for then?" He cried as he dragged Neville out of the room.

"Remember to act like Ty." Neville reminded him as he was pulled through the hallways forcefully.

"Oh yeah!" Trevor said and he let go of Neville's hand and walked like a normal person. Neville followed him and they entered the Great Hall. The other tables stared at the strange green haired boy, but none the less, Trevor walked gracefully over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Neville followed and took a seat next to him. The Gryffindors welcomed Trevor... Er... Ty with warm smiles and hellos.

"Try the Spaghetti, it's delicious." Dean said. Trevor smiled and did so, eating his food rather properly. Neville smiled at Trevor and then got his own food. In the middle of the meal, Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention please! I'd like to welcome a new student here to Hogwarts. He is from America and has just recently moved here. Ty Katimo, stand up please!" He asked, smiling kindly. Trevor stood up, waving to everyone for a moment before taking his seat again. Dumbledore continued. "I hope you all welcome this new student with open arms. Oh yes, and Ty? Your clothes and supplies have been brought to your room. You may all continue eating now." He said and sat back down. The tables (except mainly Slytherin) clapped for a moment before returning to their meal.

Neville wondered where Dumbledore had gotten everything Trevor needed so soon, but knew anything was possible when their headmaster was involved. He finished eating his food then looked to Trevor, who was talking to Lavender about something. Neville smiled, glad Trevor fit in so well and then got up, not wanting to interrupt Trevor, and started walking to the Common Room.

"Neville! Wait!" Trevor cried. "Where are you going?" Neville turned around.

"Just heading back to the Common room." He said. Trevor stood up quickly and walked over to him.

"I'll go with you, I'm finished." He said insistently and before Neville could protest he was being led away.

"Why were you leaving without me?" Trevor asked sometime later when they had arrived and entered the Common Room, a pout forming on his lips.

"You were talking... I didn't want to interrupt anything." He said.

"You're most important to me Nevvy. Please don't feel like you're a burden on me at anytime." Trevor said. Neville smiled.

"Alright, just one question though. How can you change your personality so easily? One second you're hyper and the next you're serious. Which one's the real Trevor?" He asked. Trevor smiled.

"I'm not sure actually. I think I've still got some of the kid in me… Well, obviously I do. And yet, I have some maturity. I guess it's an all out war between the two personalities... Weird, huh? But anyway, no matter what form I'm in, don't feel like an intrusion 'kay?" Neville nodded.

"Ok! Ooo... I'm tired nowwwww... Wait... DIDN'T MISTER OLD GUY SAY HE GOT ME STUFF? WHERE IS IT?" He asked excitedly, reminding Neville of a little kid on Christmas morning. He took Trevor to the Bedroom and walked over to a green trunk.

"This must be yours..." He said and Trevor opened the trunk.

"Ooo, pretty!" He said, taking out some robes. He looked through the trunk, taking out all of the supplies. At the bottom laid a book titled "Other Worlds" and a note that read:

'This book includes information on the Kingdom of the Dragon. I hope it can help you.'

--Professor Dumbledore.

Trevor opened it and pointed to a beautiful woman. "MOMMY!" He cried waving at the picture. The picture stared back in contempt and Trevor giggled. Neville smiled.

"Let's read it later when there's no chance of anyone coming in." He told Trevor who nodded and waved to his supposed 'mother' before putting the book and note back into the trunk.

"I is tired Nev-Nev." He whined.

"Nev-Nev? That's a new one… Well, here's your bed. You should get some sleep." Neville told him. Trevor grinned and jumped into the bed and curled up on top of the covers. Neville smiled at him and Trevor smiled back.

"Nighty night Nev-Nev!" he said. Before long, his breathing grew even and soft snores came from his mouth. Neville smiled and went over to the bed where Trevor laid. He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Night, Trev."

…

A/N: Ack my hands! They hurt! Well anyway, hope you liked that... Fluff is... Fluffy Remember that! I love Massachusetts and Vermont


	9. Trevor goes bump in the night

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Wow, thanks for your reviews

Mek-- Thanks I guess-- (it would help though if ya read more than the first chapter...--... Such a good friend...sniffles)

Rei Rei Chan-- Wow thanks I appreciate it, really. I love Nev and think he does not get the attention he deserves. (Same with Trevor)

Switch-- THANK YOU! I'm glad you like it and hope you continue reading it

Tangledhair-- I know Trev is a bit… Erm... Energetic, but adorably so (sometimes). I hope you keep reeaddingg...

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter of the storryyyy

**Chapter 8: Trevor Goes Bump in the Night**

…

"Neville... Psst, Nevilllleee…" Whispered an eerie voice coming from a figure near Neville's bed. The dark and mysterious figure crept closer and closer and then finally... Pounced onto Neville, waking up the sleeping teen.

"W-what the...!" He cried out and looked up, only to see a grinning man with green hair. "Trevor, what do you want? It's only... 3 am!" He asked, the initial shock wearing off and leading into annoyance.

"I figured something _extremely_ important out Nevvy. A-and... I needed you... To be here for me." He said. Neville's face changed to confusion and pity.

"W-what is it Trev... Ty?" He asked, a note of concern in his voice. Trevor sighed.

"I… Figured... Out... That... That... That... If you combine our names it's Treville! _Or_ it could be Nevvor... Or TrevNev or NevTrev or TrevvyNevvy or NevvyTrevvy! ISN'T THAT COOL?" Trevor squealed. "My favorite is Treville! What's yours?" Someone nearby stirred and Neville clamped his hand over Trevor's mouth and waited for the rustling to stop. Eventually when it did, Neville slowly took his hand of Trevor's mouth.

"You have to be quieter Ty. Was that all you had to tell me?" He asked in a whisper. Trevor pouted.

"_Is that all?_ That is important Nevvy! I mean what if you get asked that on a test or something in one of your classes? Is you sayin' education don't matter none!" He asked in an incredulous tone. Neville snorted and then covered himself up with the blankets, thinking Trevor would get the hint that he wanted to be left alone, but Trevor, of course, didn't.

"Nevvvyyyy..." Trevor whispered into his ear. Neville groaned and then buried himself deeper into the blanket. Trevor shook him.

"Psst! Nevvvyyy!" He whispered, a little louder this time. Neville sighed, giving in.

"What is it this time?" He asked irritated. Trevor sensed the hostility in Neville's voice and recoiled slightly.

"Never mind..." He said, a tone of disappointment clearly showing. Neville shifted slightly in the bed, opening his eyes.

"Seriously Tre... Ty... What is it?" He asked again, genuinely curious. But Trevor just shook his head no.

"No, forget it... Go back to sleep..." He said hurt. Neville sat up, yawning.

"Please tell me..." He asked. Trevor again shook his head.

"Nope." He said, a small pout forming on his lips.

"Sorry if I hurt you Ty. I didn't mean to. Can you please tell me what it is?" He asked as kindly as possible Trevor sniffled.

"It's scary... Can I sleep with youuu? Pleeaase!" He whined, hugging Neville. Neville was about to say no... About to tell him there's nothing to be afraid of. But then he remembered when he was little. He remembered how he used to run crying to his Grandmother's room only to be turned away. Only to be told not to be silly. That nightmares weren't real and to stop acting like they were. To go back to his room and stay up the rest of the night, petrified at any little sound made. To feel ashamed later on for being such a coward, but then be comforted by the presence of his toad, the only friend in the world he had.

"Ok Ty... You can sleep with me... But make yourself invisible so no one sees you." He told the pouting boy beside him. Trevor sniffled, giggled and then leapt onto Neville's lap and snuggled against him.

"Thannkkk youu NevNev!" He whispered hyperly into the other's ear. Neville sighed.

"No problem. Now, make yourself invisible." He told the young man lying on top of him.

"Why?"

"Because if people saw they may think the wrong thing..." He tried to explain.

"Oooo... What would they think?" Trevor asked. Neville sighed, wishing Trevor was in his serious mode so he wouldn't have to explain something like this.

"They'd think... We... We were lovers or something..." He told Trevor.

"Soooooo?" Neville stared at him.

"We're not." he stated simply.

Trevor snickered. "I'll change _that_ soon enough…" Trevor muttered under his breath.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Y-you… Don't love me?" Trevor asked, tears forming in his eyes and his bottom lip beginning to tremble. Neville could sense an oncoming tantrum and began to talk his way out of it.

"O-of course I love you. You're my best friend. I-I just... I mean… I don't...I mean...I don't know... I… um... It's cool to make yourself invisible! That's...why you should..." He stuttered. Trevor giggled.

"Oooo... Why didn't you say so in the first place? Silly Nevvy." He smiled and moments later, he was invisible. Neville smiled and yawned.

"Good, now can you get off me? You can still sleep next to me." He said and got no response. He listened carefully and moments later heard the sound of light snoring.

"Figures..." he muttered to himself. He then, very carefully, attempted to move Trevor himself, only to realize Trevor was holding tightly onto him... So tightly, it was impossible for him to be moved. Neville sighed defeated and attempted to get comfortable. Soon enough, he loosened Trevor's death grip and was able to adjust a little bit. Neville then yawned and closed his eyes and let sleep take him, only half noticing the arms that wrapped themselves tightly around him.

----Two Hours Later-----

"Nevvvyyy... Nev-Nev... Nevvvillleee... Neeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvv." An annoyingly hyper voice whispered into Neville's ear. Neville groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wha...?" he asked in a groggy voice. Trevor whimpered helplessly.

"I hafta go to the bathroom." He said in an urgent tone. Neville groaned louder.

"Can't it wait...?" He asked, still half asleep. Trevor shook his head violently.

"Pleease... I've been holding it for three days!" He practically cried. Neville opened his eyes and stared at Trevor incredulously.

"Urm...why?" He asked, realizing for the first time that this was true. Trevor shrugged.

"I forgot..." He shrugged. He then started squirming. "Pllleeaasssee!" He whined. Neville sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you... But only to show you where it is. And from then on you're on your own." He stated. Trevor sniffled and nodded and Neville then got up. Trevor leapt up and Neville had to grab him so he didn't fall. Which was quite ironic because usually it was _Neville_ who fell a lot. Neville guided him to the bathroom connected to their rooms, but someone was already in it so it was locked. "I guess we'll have to go to the one down the hall. He led a squirming Trevor out of the common room and down the twisting corridors. After a while, they reached the outside of the men's bathroom.

"Here it is..." He said and was about to head back when fingers latched on to his arms.

"Nev... It's scary... 'sides... I wasn't paying attention... I forget the way back!" He said with a stupid grin on his face. Neville with a proverbial sweat drop on the side of his head sighed. Trevor grinned and began to drag Neville into the bathroom.

"H-hey wait! I didn't mean I'd go in with you!" Neville hissed. Trevor didn't heed anything and continued dragging Neville into the bathroom. Neville turned his back as Trevor did his 'business,' thankful Trevor didn't need any help with THAT. Soon, they were on their way back to their dormitories. However, halfway through the walk back, Trevor stopped dead in his tracks, causing Neville (whose hand Trevor had a tight hold on) to crash into him.

"Tr-- Ty, what is it?" He asked a bit annoyed. Trevor put his hand up.

"Shhhh... I hear people in... This room." He pointed to the door they were standing outside of. He held Neville's hand tight and they slowly opened the door and crept into the entrance of the room. The room was dimly lit with candles so they had to squint to see what was going on in the center of the room. What they saw gave Neville one of the biggest shocks of his entire life.

.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! That's what I would say if I was mean… So… erm… since I'm not really that mean...

.

It was Draco and Harry, lying intertwined and naked on the floor, kissing passionately. Sweat glistening on their skin from the light of the candles. They were both breathing heavily. Neville could only watch in shock and a horror. Luckily, Trevor pulled him out of the room and closed the door silently.

"Well… That was slightly unexpected..." Trevor said.

"What do you mean only slightly? I was completely caught off guard!" Neville exclaimed.

"I probably know more about each of the students here than Dumbledore. There wasn't really anything better to do as a toad, most of the time, than to just observe people." He said with a smile, obviously back in his mature(er) state.

"Oh… Right... So, you know things about each student in this school?" He asked. Trevor grinned and nodded.

"But I know most about you... I probably know more about you than you do Nev." He said confidently.

"Like what?" Neville asked him, curious. Trevor had a look on his face that could only be read as 'Oohh, where do I begin?'

"Well, let's see... You're left handed, but you only scratch your nose with your right hand. Whenever you're really nervous or anxious, you rub your fingers together compulsively. You grew two inches over the last summer, leaving you at a height of 5'9'' which is only a few inches shorter than I am. Whenever someone does something to scare or intimidate you, you almost always cower, but when they're making fun of someone that is your friend, you stand your ground. And of course most importantly, you taste like strawberries." He said with a grin.

"Strawberries? Where'd you get that fro--" He was cut off by Trevor's lips meeting his own. Soon Neville was kissing back as well, enjoying it immensely, his brain not being able to function. All he could think about was how wonderful he was feeling. But soon, like all good things, it came to an end.

"Yup...definitely strawberries..." Trevor said with a grin. Neville blushed.

"Is your normal side always this... perverted?" He asked. Trevor smiled nonchalantly.

"Only around you. And your definition of perverted does not at all match mine. You _really_ don't want to see me being perverted... Trust me. Now, shouldn't we be heading back to our room?" He asked. Neville sighed and nodded. Trevor smiled and clasped onto Neville's hand tightly. Neville's face flushed again as they began walking back to the rooms. He didn't know why exactly he felt this way... Trevor was so... Different than the people he knew. No matter what personality he was in. But then, why did it feel so right? Neville sighed as they reached the rooms.

"Night again, Nev." He said and gave Neville a quick peck on the cheek before going back to his bed. Neville put a hand up to the cheek and stood there for a few moments. Finally, he went over to his bed and lay down, determined to get at least another hour of sleep. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly with a hand on his cheek.

…

A/N: W00t ok good place to stop for now... Please review! Thank you!


	10. Trevor Does Breakfast And Potions

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Yay! People are still reading it! And I actually don't have any true flames yet Thank you to tangledhair, redrose2310, becki3 and childofdarkness for your great comments! is happy people are still reading and are actually still reviewing Anyway, in this chapter, Trevor goes to potions! And then in the next chapter, the plot will actually go furthergasps and we will find out more on Trevor and his past. So hold on tight.

**Chapter 9: Trevor Does Breakfast and Potions**

…

A few hours after the bathroom incident, Neville woke up to the sounds of voices talking.

"Yeah, Vermont is very nice, but I actually like England better... It's much warmer." He heard Trevor, or rather Ty, say. He opened his eyes to see Trevor talking to Dean and Seamus. They were all seated on Ty's bed. Everyone else was either asleep or already in the great hall.

"So, did you have a girlfriend back there?" Seamus asked with a wink. Ty smiled.

"For a while yes, but we broke it off before I left. I figured it would cause less pain to end it now then to pursue it any longer." He responded calmly.

"That's rough mate... But there are plenty of eligible girls here. You got plenty of good things goin' for ya." Dean said.

"Like what?" Ty asked.

"For one thing you're from America. Chicks are really into foreigners. You're intelligent... Apparently they're into smart guys too, that's why Seamus never gets dates." Dean explained, getting a smack on the side of the head as a reward from Seamus.

"What? It's true!" Dean retorted, smiling mischieviously.

"Is not!" Seamus yelled back. He then grabbed a pillow and began to pummel Dean with it, who in return grabbed a pillow of his own and began to hit Seamus back. Soon they were wreslting on the floor. Trevor just watched amused before looking at Neville and, seeing that he was awake, walked gracefully over to him.

"Good Morning." He said to the now sitting up Neville who smiled slightly in responese.

"Morning..." He said back. Neville then glanced around the room. Most of the beds were empty, only Ron still asleep and he always slept until the last minute unless Harry or someone else woke him up. "What time is it?" Neville asked, hoping it wasn't too late to get a decent breakfast.

"About 8:15" (A/N: Okay... In my fic classes start at 8:45... cuz... I don't feel like actually locating my books and seeing if it actually says when it startsXD) Trevor told him.

"Oh, alright. Wanna go get some breakfast?" Neville asked, yawning and standing up. Trevor nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I just have to get ready." Neville said, stepping over the two wrestling teens and into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later they were walking down to the great hall, Trevor humming loudly.

"Nevvy... We almost thereeee?" He complained. Neville sighed, knowing that the little kid side of Trevor was back.

"Almost Ty... Just hold on... It's only a few more halls down." he reassured him. Trevor sighed dramatically and loudly, a pout forming on his lips. Neville looked at him exasperatedly.

"Well it's not my fault. And there's nothing I can do to make it go any faster, or anything you can do that won't get you discovered. Besidess we're practically there..." Neville said.

"Aww, why can't we just fly there? Like birds!" He suggested. Neville groaned.

"First of all, I thought you were afraid of birds. Sec---"

"Ahh! Where's the bird!" Trevor cried, holding on to Neville tightly, beginning to get hysterical.

"Ty, there are no birds! It was just... You said... Alright forget I said it. We just can't fly there because it would be noticable. Besides, we're here anyways. Now, act like Ty, alright?" He asked. Trevor grinned and nodded. They walked into the Great Hall. Neville looked around the crowded table for a place for them to sit.

"Oh right there Neville!" Trevor said, pointing to two empty seats next to Harry. Neville noticed Harry was looking at something. He followed Harry's gaze and saw that a certain blonde Slytherin was what Harry had been looking at. The Slytherin was smirking and looking right back at Harry. Neville didn't know whether to laugh or feel disgusted. He and Trevor sat down.

"Morning Harry!" Trevor said loudly, capturing the other's attention. Harry practically knocked over his glass in surprise.

"O-oh h-hello there... U-uh... Ty." He said, desperately trying to regain his composure

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you there..." Trevor said, smiling politely. Harry blushed slightly, not daring to look back over towards Draco.

"Anything wrong Harry? You're face is bright red... Maybe you should go to the nurse." He suggested. Harry just shook his head frantically.

"N-no, every thing's alright. I-I'm fine. Well... I'm done with breakfast... I'm… Uh… Going to get to class..." He told them, grabbing his books and walking quickly out of the great hall. A few moments later, Trevor and Neville saw Draco walk out just as fast as Harry. Neville and Trevor looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny? And where's Harry?" A voice said from behind. They turned around to see Ron.

"Nothing... And Harry finished his breakfast and went to class." Trevor told Ron calmly. Ron looked at them for a moment, suspecting them of keeping something from him, but brushed it off as he sat in Harry's now vacant seat.

"So, you going to be taking classes with us today?" Ron asked beginning to eat his food.

"Apparently… There was a schedule on my bed this morning when I woke up. You guys are just going to have to help me with what I need to bring..." Trevor said. They nodded.

"Also, I was thinking. Maybe you should look up information on Vermont and America today. You know, just so your info's true... You know Hermione, if there's something wrong with what you say, she will find out." Ron said.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Neville asked.

"I think she was going to skip breakfast today so she could study for the potions test." He said. Neville practically choked on his toast.

"The test's... Today?" He asked, panic beginning to rise in his voice.

"Yeah, don't worry though. It's done in pairs. So, just pray you're with someone who knows what they're doing." He reassured his friend.

They finished eating breakfast in peace. Trevor and Neville both wondered whether or not Harry and Draco would make it to Potions on time. After they were done eating, the three walked back to the dorms.

"So, there's something I want to ask you two..." Ron began. "You know... I've walked in on you two kissing twice... So... What exactly is going on?" He asked.

"Ronny, I told ya there's no need to be jealous!" Trevor cried.

"Trust me I am NOT jealous... Just curious..." He retorted.

"About what?" Trevor asked obliviously.

"Are you guys going out?" Ron asked, beginning to realize he'd probably never get a straight answer.

"Oooo... Hey, did you know Draco and Harry are going out?" Trevor asked.

"Don't try and change the sub--... What?" Ron cried.

"Oooh... You dooon't... Well, they are!" Trevor said, giggling. Neville sighed.

"They are Ron. Last night I had to take Trevor to the bathroom and on the way back, we saw them... Um... In the throughs of passion... In an empty classroom..." He said, cringing at the memory. Ron looked at them, mouth agape.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, stunned. Trevor shook his head quickly.

"Look! They're right in there!" He cried excitedly, pointing to a door. Ron looked at them disbelievingly as he walked over to the door. Peering in, to his surprise, he saw Draco pinning Harry to a desk and snogging him pratically to death. Ron turned a shade of white before backing up slowly.

"W-what the… When did _that_ happen!" He asked in a shocked tone. Neville shrugged and Trevor just smirked in triumph.

"Told ya!" He boasted, Ron cringed.

"Argh, this is _not_ what I need first thing in the morning..." Ron complained as they continued their trek back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, wasn't waking up what you needed first?" Trevor asked, stupid grin on his face. Ron sighed.

"You know what I mea--ok maybe you don't...Bloody hell! I'm scarred for life!" he cried. They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady a few moments later.

"Shynala!" Ron cried and the portrait swung open. They went through the hole in the wall and a few moments later, they were in the Common room. Ron sighed. "Now let's get your stuff and get the bloody hell down to class for a fun filled session of Snape!" He said with fake cheeriness.

"Aww, leave Snape alone... He's not so bad. 'Cept when he makes fun of my Nevvy." Trevor said, grabbing a hold of Neville's sleeve. Neville smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. He then took Trevor's schedule and read it as Ron and Trevor began to argue.

"You don't even know the bloody git!"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh really? How do you know Severus Snape?"

"I don't know Sev, who told you that?" You could see the vain in Ron's forehead pumping furiously.

"Alright, let's see, you're going to need your potions, transfiguration, and charms supplies before lunch." He said and went over to Trevor's bed and gathered up the items needed.

They then went the long journey to potions. Ron complained the entire way to Trevor and Neville about Harry being gay and kept repeating the looong talk he was going to have with Harry a little later. Finally, they arrived outside of the Potions classroom, with five minutes to spare.

"Okay, here goes the first class..." Neville said, hoping Trevor would do alright. Trevor giggled and opened the door. People looked curiously at Trevor, some asking him questions, which were graciously answered. Finally, a few minutes later, Professor Snape walked in.

"Alright, alright, everyone sit down and be quiet. Apparently we have a new student today. His name is Ty Katimo. I hope that Mr. Katimo doesn't feel he is overly special or will get any special privledges just because he is a new student from a different country." Snape droned on. "Now, Mr. Katimo, sit down where there's an empty seat." He stated. Trevor merely smiled and nodded, walking over to the seat next to Neville and sat down.

"As most of you should know, the potions test is today. Since some of us are not competent to work by ourselves," Snape made eye contact with Neville. "I have decided to pair you off." Neville blushed in ebarassment and Trevor glared.

"To make this easier, you are to work with the person sitting next to you. For this portion of the test you are to complete a Raligsa potion, which does what, Mr. Katimo?" He asked.

"It causes the drinker to begin to glow." he stated. Snape's face fell a bit.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm glad you know of it, since you are paired with Longbottom, whom you probably can't rely on very much." He said. Neville looked down at the ground and Trevor growled slightly, but quickly regained his composure,

"I'm sure Neville will do fine." He responded confidently and with a small smile. Snape frowned and looked at Trevor for a moment, as if trying to figure something out, but then snapped back to reality.

"Alright class, get to work. Oh, and by the way, at the end of the class, one of the two students in the team must consume the potion in order to be graded." He informed the class. The class began to get up and move. Trevor and Neville got up and went to work in the back of the room.

"Lessee noww..." Trevor said to himself. He picked up a handful of assorted ingrediants and put them in the cauldren and began to stir, humming slightly to himself.

"Ty that's... Not how it says how to make it in the book." Neville said, not wanting to fail and have Snape blame him for it.

"Trust me Nevvy..." He said, throwing in a few more ingrediants carelessly as he stirred.

"But Ty... It doesn't say to do that anywhere in the book!" Neville protested, trying to show Trevor the actual directions.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! I think..." Trevor said, grinning. Neville groaned to himself, preparing for failure. The cauldren began to bubble. "Hope it's supposed to do that... Oh well!" Trevor giggled, stirring and throwing more things into the blue tinted potion. He then put some of it into a flask and set it on to the desk.

"All done!" he cried. Neville sighed hopelessly, knowing it was too late to start over and didn't want to hurt Trevor's feelings anyway by telling him it was wrong.

Soon it was the end of class and Snape was going around from pair to pair to see how well the potion worked. Finally, he made it over to Trevor and Neville.

"Alright... Longbottom, you drink it." He said smirking. Neville sighed fearfully and picked up the flask the potion was in. He drank it and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, after not fainting or feeling any pain, he opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was glowing.

"...It worked..." Snape said disbelievingly, frowning. He looked for something... Anything that could be wrong with it. But there wasn't anything. Trevor smirked.

"Told you Neville could do it." Trevor said. Snape looked calmly at Trevor, studying his face.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking back." He said calmly. Severus studied Trevor's face once more before moving on to the next pair.

"Thank you Ty..." Neville said, feeling good that someone had stuck up for him. Trevor smiled at him.

"No problem. Now, let's clean up this mess." He said and they did so, Neville smiling the whole time.

Soon, potion class was over and Trevor, Ron, and Neville left the class room to get to Transfiguration. Snape straightened his desk, getting ready for the next class of first years.

"So, Longbottom finally has someone to stick up for him… It's bloody well about time..." He said to himself, smiling slightly, then frowning immediately after realizing he was smiling, then scowling at the fact that he had about 100 papers to grade.

…

A/N: Ah sorry to end it like that-- For some reason I had trouble thinking of a good ending for this, so I decided to end it with Sevvy (who btw is one of my favorite characters due to the fact he is--in my eyes--extremely misunderstood and is cool). Anyways, hoped you liked it. And next chapter (as I said in the beginning author's note) will actually have the plot go forward as we learn more about Trevor and his family and why they hated him so much (besides the fact he's extremely annoying and ate the important stuffXD) Oh yeah, and please review Thank you!


	11. Trevor's Home

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER**

A/N: Sorry it took so long--I lost my hyper again, due to school. Well anyway, hope you like it! It's over 3000 words, which is pretty long for me so...yeah Thanks for all your reviews too

**Chapter 10: Trevor's Home**

…

After they finished all their classes for the day, Trevor, Neville, and Ron walked to the library to find some information on America. Once there, the three split up and looked for books. Trevor hummed out of key to himself as he climbed up the shelves looking for books, being extremely lucky that Madame Pince happened to be out of the library with pneumonia and wasn't there to kick him out. The substitute was a younger woman of about twenty-two who couldn't care less about what was going on.

Trevor finally, after knocking over and throwing about fifty books, found a book on America. He grinned, jumped down, and ran over to the nearest table with the book on his head. Once there, he began reading the book, gasping dramatically at some points and laughing at others. Ron and Neville joined him a few minutes later, after Trevor had started his book, with books they had found and they began reading as well. Finally, about thirty minutes later, Trevor slammed the book shut.

"That was soo cool!" He cried. Ron and Neville looked at him.

"Really? What did you learn?" Neville asked.

"I learned how t' rap, fo rizzle!" He said excitedly. Neville raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" He asked confused. Trevor just grinned, but then frowned and crossed his arms, trying to look ghetto.

"What the hell?" Ron asked annoyed. Trevor scowled and picked up his book and flipped through the pages until he found what was appropriate to say.

"Don't make me bust a cap in yo ass foo, fo rizzle!" He said, saying it extremely hyper. Ron grabbed Trevor's book.

"'Snoop Dog's book on connecting with America?' I really don't think you should use this book Ty..." He advised. Trevor pouted.

"Fo rizzle?" He asked.

"W-what the hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"FOR REAL! As in...Yo dis dope is straight up fo rizzle!" He cried out, as if he were explaining the most important thing in the world.

"Oh... Well, I don't think... many Americans talk like that..." Neville said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME FOO!" He cried out, flailing his arms.

"Please Ty, believe me on this one. In these books, over here, say nothing about that. So please, just forget you ever read it." Neville begged.

"Don't be hatin'... foo..." He said, feeling less excited now.

"I'm not... um... hating... I'm just saying maybe you would be better off with these books over here." Neville said. Trevor sighed.

"Fineeee... I guess no one wants me to be cool after all..." He said sadly as he began to read. Ron rolled his eyes. Neville groaned and kept on reading the book he had.

"I'm done with this book..." He said after about 15 minutes.

"Ok, what you learn from that one?" Neville asked, a little leery. Trevor sighed.

"Text copy write ©1984 by Fabio Jermain Dalzer. All rights reserved. No part of this book may be used or reproduced in any manner whatsoever without permission except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical articles or reviews. Printed in the United States of America. For information address-..."

"Alright, alright, that's enough! What did you learn about America?" Ron asked frustrated. Trevor frowned.

"Oh, I only read that one page. I felt it was the only important one..." He said with a nod. "'Sides, it says I cannot reproduce it in any manner and talking is a manner and if I say any of it then I'll be in trouble!" He said with fear in his eyes. Neville sighed. Where would he begin?

"Ok Ty, it means writing it down and using it for making profits from it. You can still say it." He explained.

"NO! THEY'LL COME AND THEY'LL TORTURE ME WITH GARLIC AND CROSSES! EVERYONE KNOWS TOADS CAN'T HANDLE THOSE!" He cried out, an insane look in his eye.

"That's vampires, moron! And that's not even true!" Ron said. Trevor gasped dramatically.

"You... you think... you think I'm a moron?" He asked, beginning to sniffle.

"I didn't mean to say it..." Ron mumbled. Trevor sniffled louder and was on the verge of a breakdown. Neville thought fast and grabbed out the book Dumbledore had given them on the Celestial Kingdoms. He opened to the page with Trevor's mom.

"Look it's your mum!" He said, trying to sound reassuring. The woman scowled, but Trevor grinned and hugged the book.

"MOMMY!" He cried and hugged the book forcefully. Ron sighed; relieved he wouldn't have to go through the hell that was Trevor's crying.

"Well, why don't we read through that book now? I mean its good a time as any..." Neville suggested. Trevor grinned and nodded in agreement. Ron nodded too; actually anxious to see where Trevor came from. Neville opened the book the three began to read. But moments later, a blue light surrounded the three and they were sucked into the book. The librarian looked around for a few moments hearing a noise but then looked back down at her book not seeing anything.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron cried out annoyed. Trevor smiled stupidly and Neville looked around in awe. All around was a beautiful village with people bustling about and at the back of the town lie a huge castle with a giant dragon statue on the top.

"I'M HOME!" He cried out loud and jumped around a bit. Neville took a deep breath. Were they really there or was it just a hallucination?

"Is this for real?" Neville asked incredulously.

"No, this is just an image..." A voice from behind came. They turned around to see their smiling headmaster. "This is a special book. It sends an illusion of the thing the author wants you to see. This is actually happening at this moment, but we are not actually here." Trevor pouted.

"So, I'm not hoommee?" He whined. Dumbledore smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He said. Trevor sighed dramatically.

"Okkayyy... Sooo... Whatchya doin' here, Mister Old-guy?" He asked with a grin. Dumbledore chuckled. Trevor really hadn't changed at all.

"Ah yes, well, I'm here to show your friends around and explain about the Kingdom." He explained.

"OOOO... Why!" He asked stupidly.

"Don't you want your friends to know about where you come from?" He asked. Trevor grinned and nodded.

"How do we do that?" He asked, his eyes wide and childlike.

"By showing them around the Kingdom and explaining things."

"Why would we do that!" He cried. Dumbledore smiled lightly and Neville groaned.

"Trevor, just let Professor Dumbledore show us around." Neville said to the over excited, over oblivious prince.

"Alrighty!" He cried excitedly and grabbed Neville's hand. "Let's go!" Neville smiled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Wooo... Your eyes is rolllinnnnn Ronnyy..." He said in an amazed voice.

"Alright, alright… Now let's begin the tour." Dumbledore said before Ron could say anything. They nodded and began to walk through the large town, Neville's hand still being grasped by Trevor.

"Let's start here." Dumbledore stated as they reached a giant park in the center of the town. "This is the City of Starrling. This town is of the Dragon Kingdom; the castle is over there. The dragon you see on top is a magical statue that protects the city." He explained to Neville, Ron, and Trevor.

"And then what happened?" Trevor asked, not making any sense at all. Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Shall we go explore the castle?" He asked. Trevor grinned and nodded profusely.

"I've never been in a castle before!" He cried out.

"Moron, you LIVED there... And not to mention Hogwarts is a castle." Ron told him. Trevor stood there for a few moments, mouth agape, as if his brain couldn't handle this information.

"I've never been in a castle before!" He cried out again. Ron groaned loudly and turned to Dumbledore.

"Let's go before I 'accidentally' strangle Trevor." He said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, let's go. Oh and before we start our hike up to the castle, let me warn you not to touch anything or anybody. Wouldn't you think it strange that you ran into something that you could not see?" The boys nodded in response.

Dumbledore led them to the castle which took them through the town. Their trek gave them a better look at the interior of the town. Many parts of it still looked stuck in the medieval times. While the richer parts, which were located closer to the castle, looked like something from the future. The position of the sun told Neville it was about noon, which explained why the streets were so crowded.

Neville wondered where exactly the Dragon Kingdom was. Was it on earth, or a complete different planet? The people looked like earthlings. Yet, none of them had green hair like Trevor. Did he dye it?

While Neville pondered these things, he almost lost track of Trevor a few times when he tried to wandered off numerous times to look at something. Finally, they all arrived at the Castle.

"Ooo! Ooo! I wanna go in! I wanna go in Mr. Old-guy!" Trevor cried, moving around excitedly. "I've never been in a real castle before!" Dumbledore led them inside before Ron had a chance to respond to Trevor.

"First off, let's go to the throne room." Dumbledore said and led the way once again. Neville was afraid that they'd had been seen by someone, even though he knew that all the people walking around them couldn't really see them. Trevor hummed loudly as they entered the room. A beautiful, yet icy woman was sitting on one of two luxurious thrones in the back of the room. In the throne next to her sat a strong man with a decorative gold crown on his head. The woman shuddered.

"Honey, it feels like some sort of strange and annoying presence is here." She said. The man looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It feels as though... There's something, or someone, really annoying and stupid nearby." She explained. Trevor gasped.

"Who'sat? Is they tryin ta hurt my mommy?" He exclaimed. Neville glared at Trevor's parents. They certainly did seem the type to throw out their own son if he didn't seem good enough to them.

"Don't worry Trevor, I'm sure they're just imagining it." Neville said. Trevor smiled in relief.

"Oh, okay dats good!" He said. Dumbledore smiled at Neville.

"Well, now this is the throne room. The king and queen usually spend their days here." He explained. Trevor sighed.

"That's boorrrinnggg... Who could ever be a king or queen if that's all ya did all day?" He commented. Neville nodded and Ron thought it over for a few moments.

"I... actually agree." (gasps) Ron said, surprised. Dumbledore chuckled at this before continuing.

"Well now, let's go see the bedrooms shall we?" He asked rhetorically before heading towards the doorway. Trevor, Neville, and Ron followed behind, Trevor waving at his parents before skipping out. Neville sighed. He wondered if Trevor's mature side would be as angry with Trevor's parents as he was. As they walked, they passed by a boy a little younger than Trevor. He had blue hair and was studying something as he walked hastily by. Trevor stopped.

"Brotthherrrr!" He cried. The boy stopped and looked around.

"I feel an odd... aura around this area." He muttered to himself before shrugging it off and walking. Trevor pouted.

"Fine, be dat way! See if I ever go to your room and reorganize it for you again!" He exclaimed loudly. Neville wondered whether if Trevor did more harm than help when he 'organized' the others room.

"So, that's your brother?" Ron asked. Trevor grinned and nodded.

"I think he's single... But I'm not sure." Trevor stated. Ron glared at him.

"Why the bloody hell should I care?" He asked indignantly. Trevor smiled and shrugged.

"I'm NOT GAY!" He screamed. Dumbledore, Neville, and Trevor looked at him for a few moments before continuing on. Ron sighed and followed. Dumbledore showed them the many luxurious bedrooms.

"So, what is this whole kingdom thing about?" Neville asked. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"I will explain a little later." He told him and continued showing them around. After showing them the majority of the castle, he led them up numerous staircases that led to the roof. Once there, he led them to the dragon's statue.

"This is the source of power for the entire town. I guess this a good place to explain everything about the kingdoms." Dumbledore said. Trevor grinned excitedly and Ron and Neville looked interested. Ron and Neville sat down on a bench in front of the statue. Trevor skipped over and sat on Neville's lap, while Dumbledore continued standing by the statue.

"Now, as I told you, there are many different kingdoms located in this land, five to be exact. There's the Dragon Kingdom, the Phoenix Kingdom, the Unicorn Kingdom, the Leviathan Kingdom and…" Dumbledore coughed and shifted his feet. "The Fuzzy Kingdom." Neville looked at him.

"F...Fuzzy?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"They couldn't think of a very good name... They aren't the brightest bunch." He explained and cleared his throat. "Anyway, the Dragon Kingdom is located on a far off land called Crisium. Theses kingdoms are very, very secretive. For a good reason too. They have very strong magical power that doesn't involve having wands. If someone got a hold of that great power, our whole world would be thrown into chaos."

"Trevor and his brother Shiro are the princes of the Dragon Kingdom. Although Trevor is the eldest, Shiro would become King because Trevor has been…" Dumbledore was about to say disowned, but caught himself. He had a feeling that deep inside, Trevor knew, but he didn't want the hyper side of Trevor to get worked up. Dumbledore continued. "…because Trevor has been sent away for a bit."

"All the different kingdoms have attributes that pertain to the kingdom's icon. In this case, the dragon." He motioned to Trevor. Trevor looked as though his brain couldn't process all the information once again.

"So... I'm a dragon?" He asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No but you can use some power that dragon's can use." He said.

"SO I CAN BREATH FIRE?" He exclaimed. Trevor turned around and began to try and breathe fire in Neville's face.

Neville in turn, fearing he could actually breathe fire, turned his face toward Ron. Who, in turn, threw a rock in Trevor's throat. Who, in turn, swallowed it and smiled. Dumbledore laughed.

"No Trevor, you can't breath fire. But in this land, dragon's can control the weather and some elemental powers. So, if you practiced hard enough, you could control the elements and weather if you wish." He said. It was Ron's turn to laugh.

"Trevor? Actually trying to concentrate on something?" He said, laughing. Trevor frowned.

"Quiet Ronny! I could if I wanted to!" He said. Ron began to pant for breath.

"Don't worry, Trev... I'm sure you could learn." Neville said and Trevor smirked.

"Before you get into a fight, I must insist on finishing, as we don't have much time left here." Dumbledore said and they all stopped and looked over at him.

"Now, as I was saying, the clans have lived happily for a very long time, peacefully. But for some reason, a few individuals have branched off and decided they wanted a change. A change, in which involves uniting the kingdoms and their group ruling over _all_ the people." He said and Trevor frowned.

"Wait a minute Professor; this never occurred while I was present." He said, in his serious mode now.

"Yes, well, it began a few years after you had left. These individuals haven't caused too much damage yet, but I fear that they are only biding their strength and will attack soon." He said. Trevor frowned even more.

"Can't the towns protect themselves? After all, they are extremely strong." He reasoned.

"Yes, well, ever since the forming of the rebel group, the Kingdoms have begun to argue between each other and internally over what to do. Small battles have even occurred between towns. The Kings and Queens fear that these individuals are just standing by while we destroy each other. Once a town is weak enough, they will take over, which I must say, is very clever of them." He said. Trevor sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. They kicked me out of here. So, I don't really care what happens to them..." He said slowly. Neville looked up at him and saw sadness in his eyes. Dumbledore sighed, seeing it too.

"We better get going now. When you get back, I won't be there for I am an illusion as well." Dumbledore informed them.

Before they could ask, the background faded and turned back into the library. It was night now, and the librarian was fast asleep with her face in a magazine. Ron stretched and looked around.

The three sat in silence for a few moments taking everything in. Some of Neville's questions were answered. He wished Trevor could be serious for longer than ten minutes so Trevor could tell him everything he wanted to know.

Ron broke the silence. "Well that was weird... Let's get back to our room."

Neville looked at Trevor, who was still looking a little depressed. "You go ahead Ron. I'm going to talk to Trev for a bit." He said. Ron looked at him funny before nodding and walking away. Neville turned to Trevor.

"You ok?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Trevor sighed.

"I really didn't mean to be annoying you know... I mean... Well... I know I was annoying and everything... But, did they really have to kick me out?" He asked. Neville wrapped his arms around the older man.

"No, I think it's horrible that they did that to you. You were only a little kid..." He said.

Trevor smiled. "Well, the thing is... In Dragon Kingdom, everyone there is usually very serious, even as kids. It's just one of the traits. I guess I was just too... Different to be a part of it..." He said. Neville frowned.

Neville searched for the words to comfort him and began stumbling over them, trying to get them out. "Well... if... if they hadn't... kicked you out... you wouldn't have ever met me. I-I know that's probably only a small condolence but-" He was cut off by Trevor kissing him. Trevor pulled away and smiled.

"I don't like you putting yourself down, Nev, of course I'm glad I met you, silly, it's a huge condolence..." He said with a smile. Neville smiled back.

"I-I'm... glad I met you too..." He said, suddenly feeling shy. Trevor smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The librarian let out a huge snore and Trevor scowled.

"C'mon... Let's go back to the rooms Trev." Neville said. Trevor frowned some more, but nodded anyway. They walked through the halls, Trevor holding Neville's hand. When they reached the portrait, Neville walked over to it.

"Dumbledore's Army!" He said, but the fat lady just shook her head.

"Sorry, wrong password." She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Neville groaned. He forgot the new password. Trevor smiled though.

"Ah, don't worry... Let's go find another place to sleep." Trevor said, taking his hand. Neville blushed, not knowing where they were going. Eventually they stopped in the middle of a corridor.

"Trev... Why did we stop?" He asked. Trevor turned to face him and pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Wh-what are you do-...?" Neville began to ask, but the message of what Trevor was doing came quite clear when Trevor kissed Neville hard on the lips. Neville closed his eyes and kissed back, wishing that it wouldn't end. Trevor removed his lips from Neville's and placed them on his neck.

"Tr-Trev... I-I-I don't... think... we... we... sh-... Oh god... Do this... Here in the middle... Of a hallway..." He said as Trevor sucked on the other boy's neck. He scowled but understood Neville's wanting.

"Alright, alright..." He said and looked around. He smiled when he saw a nearby classroom. He grabbed Neville's hand and raced into the room. He smiled at Neville for a moment before practically lunging at him, beginning to kiss him on the neck. Neville let out a moan. Nothing had ever felt so good. Soon Neville found himself being lay down on the ground (a/n...haha not lay as in laid...but lay...as..in.." The towel was lay down on the ground"...sorry...just felt like explaining… yeah...). Trevor lay on top of him and began to kiss him on the lips passionately. Unfortunately for them, because Trevor was a little too... Excited... He had rushed them into the room without realizing which room it was.

The door opened again and another couple slipped in. They were kissing as well. As they moved through the room, the other couple tripped over the two boys making out on the ground and tripped. They all screamed out in surprise.

"LUMOS!" Yelled out a voice and the room lit up. Trevor and Neville were tangled with Harry and Draco, but Draco had been able to grab his wand and light up the room.

"LONGBOTTOM? Uh... NEW KID?" Malfoy screeched. "I... I... What the hell? Oh, just wait until everyone finds out about this!" He taunted. Harry looked disapprovingly at him, but before he could say anything, Trevor spoke up.

"Tell anyone about us... and they will all find out about how Malfoy and Potter, a Deatheater's son and the boy-who-lived, are screwing each other." He said. Draco gaped.

"Y-you wouldn't..." He said.

"I will if you do but I won't if you don't." He said. Draco sighed.

"Fine, just... don't use this classroom... it's ours." He said, putting an arm around Harry. Trevor smiled.

"Deal." He said. Trevor helped Neville up and turned to them.

"Alright, we'll be leaving now..." He said and led Neville out of the room.

"Well, the mood's kinda ruined now... So, let's just go to the common room." Trevor said.

"We can't, remember?" Neville asked. Trevor just smiled.

"Ah, but I know the password." He stated with a grin. Neville looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything before, then?" He cried.

"You didn't ask." Trevor responded. He kissed Neville on the cheek before leading him to the Gryffindor Common room.

…

A/N: Well there it is! Hehe... Trevor's so cool normal... Then again, he's pretty cool hyper too. Anwaayyss... pweeeasseee revieewww... If you don't, you'll make Trevor cry and then he'll blow up! You don't want him to blow up do ya? sniffles

Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Trevor and Pocky

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER **(Except for my own little characters such as Pocky)

A/N: WHEE I'M BACK! Thank you for being patient and for your reviews I was going to write this after school was done, but my friend persuaded me into writing it now. Anyway, there's a new character introduced here. More will be explained about her later.

**Chapter 11: Trevor and Pocky**

…

A dark, cloaked figure walked through the hallways swiftly and silently. She was aware of her imperative mission. Her mission...? She forgot. She heard footsteps echoing in the hallway and stealthily hid in the dark shadows. A tall red headed teenager walked passed her, unaware of her presence. She grinned. The girl jumped out of the shadows with a vengeance.

"Helllooo felloowwww sttuuddennntt!" She cried, the hallways lighting up with a bright pink neon glow as she did so. The lights quickly faded and she whipped off the cloak, throwing it across the hall, and put on a pair of thick-lensed, dorky glasses. She donned a short, pink leather skirt and a bikini like top with an anime looking bunny on it. Ron blinked in shock at the strange looking pink haired girl. She quickly grabbed another cloak out of no where and wrapped it around her small figure. Her face suddenly turned serious. "Excuse me sir, do you have any idea where the Headmaster's office is? I seemed to be lost." She stated in a serious tone of voice. Ron stared at her for a few more moments.

"Uh... Who exactly are you?" Ron questioned, not entirely sure he should help this seemingly psychotic girl.

The girl's face seemed suddenly dumbfounded. She scratched the top of her head and a blinking question mark appeared above her head randomly. "Uhhhh... My name... Is... Uhh... Umm... POCKY! Yeah, Pocky, that's it." She exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Are... You from America?" He asked, noting her American accent. She looked confused again and another blinking question appeared above her head.

She shrugged. "I guess."

Ron sighed. "Fine I'll take you to Dumbledore's office. Follow me." He began walking. Pocky noticed the wall and began staring blankly at it, apparently in awe, not noticing Ron had started to walk away. Ron saw and ran back. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to Dumbledore's office. Pocky continued staring at the wall the whole time.

When they reached the office, Pocky stepped forward. "HI!" She screamed at the gargoyle statue.

The statue suddenly came to life. "Oh HEY! Whatcha doin' back so soon?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She cried back at the gargoyle. The dark creature grinned and jumped aside, letting Pocky enter. Pocky smiled and waved at Ron, thanking him as she walked in. Once she was inside the gargoyle jumped in front of the door and turned into a statue once again. Ron just walked away, trying to forget anything happened so as not to further confuse his brain.

**--------Later in the Great Halllllllllllllll----------------------**

Breakfast was almost over when Ron finally showed up. He saw Neville, Trevor and Harry sitting, eating breakfast. Ron walked over to them and sat down between Neville and Harry.

Harry looked at Ron questioningly. "Why are you so late?" He asked. Ron sighed as he begun piling food upon his plate. How exactly would he explain what happened?

"Uh... I just met some new girl on the way here and brought her to Dumbledore's office." He explained, not wanting to say anything about the girl's seemingly split personality as to not have them think he were insane.

"Oh alright." Harry said, believing his story, but also able to sense there was something else he hadn't told him. Harry stared off at Draco dreamily and Draco stared back, a smile on his face. Ron gagged dramatically and began eating his breakfast. Harry ignored Ron's little outburst and continued to stare at Draco and blew a kiss to him. Draco pretended to catch it and placed it on his lips and mouthed sweet nothings to his lover. Harry giggled. Ron stared horrified and picked up his potion books. He hit Harry over the head, not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to hurt. Harry sniffled and tears formed in his eyes. Ron shrank in his chair as Draco gave him death glares from across the room. Trevor, wanting to be part of the action, kissed Neville on the cheek. Neville blushed and looked down at his plate as Trevor wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him close. By this time, the entire table was staring at them... No, the entire great hall, including the professors.

Everyone's attention turned towards the tall doors that led to the great hall as they were slammed opened by a spunky pink haired girl. Dumbledore was behind her, smiling all-knowingly. The old, but wise headmaster cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all.

"This is Miss Pocky. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. She is another exchange student from America. She has been sorted into Slytherin. I hope you all make her welcome as possible." He told them all. Pocky smiled shyly and quietly walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco pushed Pansy over and let Pocky sit next to him. He smiled as she sat down next to him. Everyone at the table gasped, as Draco never let anyone sit next to him. Across the room, Harry pouted and sniffled. He quickly rose up from his seat and left. Draco saw this and ran after him. Everyone sweat-dropped and then continued eating as if nothing happened. Everyone soon went to his or her classes.

During potions class, the gang (a/n-sorry didn't feel like listing everyone out) had to go to the library for a "Brain Torturing" assignment, given by the ever loving Snape.

The groups had gotten all of their needed research supplies and were starting their assignments. Hermione, who was paired by Snape with Pocky, had some questions for the girl.

"Isn't Pocky some sort of Japanese candy? And aren't you from America? Oh and from where in America do you come from?" She asked. Pocky's eyes suddenly went dark, flames glowing in them. Books started flying off the shelves, catching on fire.

She jumped upon the table, knocking the remaining books on to the floor. "QUIET HUMAN SCUM! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! DO YOU KNOW JUST WHO I AM? **I'M POCKY DAMNIT**!" Everyone was terrified. Some ran away screaming, while Harry buried his face in Draco's arms for protection and Trevor stood in front of Neville, protecting him, but giggling and clapping his hands, encouraging Pocky to go on, remembering a childhood friend who reminded him of her. Pocky's eyes soon returned to normal and the books flew back into the shelves unharmed. She got off the table, sat in her chair, and smiled shyly.

"Yeah it is a food. And yes, I'm from America... I lived in Vermont." She said in a serious tone. Hermione just stared in horror at Pocky. The girl smiled back innocently. Snape suddenly walked into the library briskly, having heard the commotion from five classrooms away.

"What the hell is going on here?" He seethed angrily. He looked over to the substitute librarian who hadn't noticed a thing. Everyone looked around, not knowing how to explain. They all pointed to Pocky. Pocky smiled at him and Snape almost found himself almost smiling back, remembering when she was a little girl and he used to baby sit her. He sighed, really not wanting to do what he had to do.

"Tw-tw-tw-twenty... p-points... from... S... s… s... GRYFFI... Slyther... dor... SLYTHERIN!" He cried out. Everyone gasped, except Pocky who giggled, not understanding the concept. Snape, who was about to cry, dismissed the class. Everyone but Ron left, feeling utterly confused.

Ron, for some reason felt as though he was being gravitated over towards Pocky. He walked over to her. She smiled softly at him. "S-so... Uh... Pocky... Do... Would you like to go Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" He asked, feeling uncharacteristically shy. A question mark appeared above her head once more.

"What's Hogs-maid? Is it s maid as a hog or a hog as a maid?" She asked confused. Ron sighed and explained. She grinned.

"Okey dokey, Ronny!" She told him and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed and she waved goodbye as they headed off their separate ways. Trevor, Neville, and Harry snickered, as they had been watching the whole thing.

Ron turned around and looked at them. "WHAT?" Trevor grinned at him. He walked over and patted him on the back.

"Good job Ronny! And here I was thinkin' you was gay!" Trevor cried. Ron glared evilly at him and stomped away. Harry ran off to go "meet up" with Draco to "discuss" their "situation." Trevor grinned at his Nevvy. "I WUV YOU NEVVY!" He grabbed him and whispered into his ear. "Really... I do love you." Neville smiled.

"I love you too, Trevor." Neville leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well, what do we do now?" Trevor asked, his arms wrapped around Neville's waist. Neville smiled suggestively. Trevor smiled back, getting the hint, and led him into a room and locked the door.

…

A/N: WHEE... that was fun. Ok, well, until next time... yeah


	13. Trevor Dances and Sev Has Flashbacks!

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER **(Except for my own little characters such as Pocky and Shiro)

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Pretty much the day after I got back from my vacation, my computer got a virus and I couldn't find da recovery disk thingy... It made me sad. Plus, my semi beta reader (and source of my hyperness) was out for a month so I couldn't do much story wise... Well anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all like dis chapter! Be prepared for new pairings, a flashback and... Special commentary from my beta reader and I, ENJOY!

**Chapter 12: Trevor Dances and Sev Has Flashbacks**

…

It was a glorious morning. The sun rise was perfect. Trevor could hear birds chirping outside the window. He and Neville were inside the room of requirements, which they had stumbled upon during the heat of their passions. Trevor sat up in the silk bed, smiling at the young boy, no, the young man (after the night previous he was a man) lying beside him. Trevor slowly got out of the bed, putting on his favorite hamster slippers. He stood up completely naked, the light from the sun making the remaining sweat on his body glisten. He slipped on the clothes he was wearing yesterday and slowly crept over to the door, being careful not to awaken his sleeping lover.

Trevor stepped outside the room of requirements and sighed. A smirk appeared on his face. A chuckle rose up from deep within him. He pumped his fist into the air. "I... Am... A MAAANNN!"

As soon as he said that, Macho Man (copyrighted to the Village People) began playing throughout the halls and in the common rooms. From somewhere deep within the corridors of the Slytherin dungeons, Severus Snape awoke from his deep slumber.

"What _is_ that infernal racket?" He mumbled irritated and almost got up to find out what was going on, but the music stopped almost as soon as it began. So he just fell back into his pillow. He turned his head towards his clock and squinted to read the words, which read 3:00am. He still had two more hours until he had to get ready for another dreadful day.

He turned side to side trying to fall back to sleep. But something kept nagging at the back of his mind. He finally relaxed and smiled, remembering the prince he had met ten years ago.

…

_A twenty-three year old Severus Snape was in his room, grading the papers of his ignorant students when Dumbledore's green head appeared in the fireplace across from Severus' desk. _

_'What does that idiot want now?' He thought to himself angrily. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. _(A/N: crap I dropped my deodorant::beta reader laughs in background: anyway, back to my story_) "Severus, remember how I told you I was from another land?" _

_Severus looked up at him. "Yeah... What the hell about it?" Dumbledore ignored his snarky comment and continued on. "Well I need to return to that world because the prince, my grandson, has become ill and no one there knows how to cure him." _

_Severus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?" _

_Dumbledore smiled that annoying smile of his. _(A/N: By the way, most of this is Severus' commentary. I personally don't think Dumbledore's smile is that annoying)_ "I will need you to accompany me there. Your knowledge of potions might just be able to help the prince. This will be another way of paying me back." _

_Severus groaned inwardly. "Fine..." He knew he would probably regret this, but he really had no other choice. He absolutely hated being in people's debts. _

_A week later after the conversation, they left to go to the Dragon Kingdom, the place Dumbledore was from, apparently. Severus was surprised to learn that very few people in the kingdom knew there was a world outside of Crisium and he was not allowed to tell anyone of the existence of the outside world. Apparently the only people who knew of the outside worlds were the people at the castle and they kept it a secret to keep their people safe from outside influence._

_The day after they arrived, they met with the royal family. They were introduced to the King, who Severus found out was Dumbledore's son, Queen, and to Prince Shiro. At one point during the introductions, Dumbledore asked where someone named Trevor was. The King and Queen immediately paled. The Queen leaned over and whispered into Dumbledore's ear. Severus could care less about the secret. It was none of his business anyway. _

_After they shared dinner with the royal family, Dumbledore and Severus went to go analyze the prince. The fourteen-year-old prince had light blue hair and dark blue eyes _(A/N: Think of Marth from Fire Emblem, only younger)_. The young prince didn't look as sick as Severus would have thought from the urgent way Dumbledore had insisted that Severus go with him. He was pale and his cheeks were flushed from fever, just like he had the flu. But from what the people who lived at the castle told them, he had been like that for two years and recently, the symptoms had began to worsen, last longer, and happen more often. Apparently, he would only be sick from time to time. During these times of sickness, his body would become unable to handle the magic coursing through his body. _

_The royal family had their own, strong magical supply in their bodies. Every other citizen had very little of this natural magic source. Severus learned from Dumbledore that the giant statue on the roof of the castle was the source of magic for the citizens. Without it, the ordinary people of the Dragon Kingdom would have next to no magic power._

_Prince Shiro's body could not handle all of this magic during his times of sickness. The overload of his own natural magic and the magic being fed to him through the dragon statue would cause his body to convulse time to time. These seizures would often knock the prince unconscious. The doctors at the castle feared that if Prince Shiro had one of these seizures while he was alone, he could very well die. He could end up falling and hitting his head on the stone floors or choke on something. While the prince was sick, everyone in the castle kept a very close eye on him._

_The King and Queen feared not solely on their son's survival but the survival of their kingdom. If the prince was in power and they were attacked by another kingdom while he was sick, the kingdom would surly fall to the enemy. Shiro could not only defend his country, but himself as well. _

_The urgency for a cure or at least something to fend off the sickness for long periods of time was now evident. The two Professors worked five days straight, but couldn't figure out what the illness was, how it was cause, or how to cure it. During the times when he and Dumbledore weren't working on their research, Severus would spend time and talk to the prince and slowly got to know him. _

_After two months of being there, Severus and Dumbledore started to make a breakthrough. The disease the boy had came from a curse cast on him as a boy. The prince had had a very bad reaction to the curse, but the effects hadn't showed until now. While they couldn't find a complete panacea, there was a potion that Severus made that would weaken the curse, but didn't completely destroy it. Now, although the prince would still get sick time to time, it wouldn't be as often or as worse. The prince's body could now handle magic at any time. When he did become sick, he wouldn't have the seizures and would be able to handle all the magic flowing through him. When he would become sick, it would only seem like a bad cold. _

_When they gave the prince the potion, he almost immediately felt better. Severus gave the directions on how to make the potion to the Castle's potion maker so they could keep a supply of their own. Fortunately, all the ingredients needed to make the potion were available in Crisium._

_Now that Dumbledore and Severus had completed what they had come for, it was almost time for them to return to the wizarding world. It was near the end of August and school would be starting up again soon. Dumbledore informed Severus that they would have five days to tie up loose ends and regain some much needed sleep before they departed. _

_The night before Dumbledore and Severus were to depart back to Hogwarts, Severus was awoken at 3:00 am by a soft knocking at his door. Severus stood up groggily and stumbled over to the door and opened it. He looked down and saw that is was the prince standing there, tears running down his face. Severus bent down a bit and wrapped his arms around him and held his head to his chest. _

_"What's the matter?" Severus asked him with an uncharacteristically soft voice. The prince sniffled._

_"I don't want you to leave... And then when I think of you leaving, I'm reminded of my brother..." The prince began to cry again. _

_Severus led him into his room and sat him down on a couch near his bed. He lit a small lantern and sat back down next to the prince and pulled him close once again. "You have a brother?" _

_The prince nodded. "My half brother was banished from our kingdom two years ago." Severus felt compassion towards the boy and told him he could stay with him for the night. He brought the prince to his bed and tucked him in and then lay down next to him. As he watched the blue-haired boy beside him sleep, he realized he felt more towards him than just friendship _(A/N: he had a leeeeeel cwush oawn heeeiiimmm)_. But for now, he'd keep that to himself, Shiro was still too young._

…

Slowly coming back to reality, Severus rolled over, reached underneath his bed and retrieved a box. He sat up and placed the box on his lap. He opened the lid of the box and the smell of old paper and dust filled his senses. The box was filled with letters that the prince and he had sent back and forth over the years.

Before he had left the Dragon Kingdom with Dumbledore, he had promised the prince he would keep in touch with him. They had become even closer through their letters and Severus had begun to fall in love with him. But for the past three years, he had received no letters from the prince. And all the letters he had sent the prince had returned, unopened. He was worried, but Dumbledore told him everything was fine and that if anything bad had happened, he would have received word about it. Severus sighed and took the last letter the prince had written to him out of the box. It read;

_"Dear Severus,_

_Lately, I have been searching for clues on the whereabouts of my half-brother Trevor, but so far I have found nothing. Against my parents' wishes, I might be leaving the kingdom soon to continue my search. They will not give me any clues so I will have to start from the bottom and work my way up. I miss him dearly and although he was quite the nuisance most of the time, we had some very good talks and were very close. I mean, he's my flesh and blood; I wouldn't be able to live without finding him again. _

_I miss you so much, and I hope you can come visit me sometime soon. Make sure to write me back so we can make arrangements on your visit. And you are coming to visit whether you like it or not, it's been too long._

_My parents have recently informed me that I have to get married soon to one of Trevor's childhood friends, Rika. But I don't want to get married to her... I want to get married to _(Severus could swear he could see the word "you" crossed out)_ ...never mind. _

_How are your 'idiotic students' doing? I hope they aren't giving you too hard of a time. Well I hope to see you soon... Maybe I'll even give you a little surprise visit._

_Yours truly,_

_Shiro"_

Severus smiled sadly and carefully put the meaningful letter back in the box, which he slid back underneath his double poster bed. He then went back underneath the covers and closed his eyes, attempting to get a couple more hours of sleep before he had to deal with his 'idiotic students.'

…

About five hours later, everyone was in the great hall, bitching at each other, which was caused by the loss of sleep they had gotten. Due to the fact, they had all been awoken by Macho Man at 3 o'clock in the morning. Everyone that is, except Draco, Harry, Trevor and Neville.

Neither Draco nor Harry cared anymore about anyone finding out about their relationship. Harry was currently sitting on Draco's lap, being fed by him in small spoonfuls. They were both seated at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the mixed stares, cheers, and insults given by their peers.

Trevor was back to his sophisticated self, often kissing the still dazed Neville on the cheek, and mumbled periodically to himself about finally becoming a man. Pocky skipped gleefully over to Ron and hopped on his back, causing his face to fall into his breakfast.

"HIYA RONNYY! WHEN ARE WE GONNA GO ON OUR DATE?" She screamed in his ear. As if on cue, everyone in the great hall, including the professors, began whispering to each other about how they thought Ron was gay. Ron turned red.

Pocky smiled at him. "Don't worry, I didn't think you were gay. If you were, you'd be able to resist me, but you can't!" She batted her eyes over dramatically and Ron smiled.

No one, however, through all the confusion, loving, and... er... pockyness, noticed the intense way Pansy was staring at Hermione. Soon, it was time for everyone to depart to their classes.

Right before she arrived to her fist class however, Hermione noticed she had left one of her five million books back at the great hall. Frustrated, she began the long trip back. She half ran back to the great hall and picked up the herbology book, but when she turned around to leave, she saw Pansy was in the doorway.

Pansy walked over to Hermione backing her up into a wall. She put her hands on either side of her and put her face close to Hermione's. "I want you to go on a date with me."

Hermione looked at Pansy with uncertainty. "You wanna go out with..._me_? Why?"

Pansy continued glaring. "Because... I like you _okay_? Is it yes, or no? And hurry up, I don't have all day."

"Uh... Ok... Sure..." Hermione said slowly, but to herself she was thinking; 'It's not like I _like_ Pansy or anything... It's just that Ron's going to be on his date with Pocky and Draco's going to be all over Harry... Yeah, that's it.'

Pansy smirked. "That's good to hear. Ok, I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor Common room on Saturday at noon. We're going to Hogsmeade together, _okay_? And put something nice on, I don't want to be embarrassed." Before Hermione could comment, Pansy walked hastily out of the room. Hermione sighed, knowing she'd be late to her class. She hurriedly began walking, wondering just what exactly Pansy had in store for her.

…

A/N: HEHE! BET YOU NEVER WOULDA EXPECTED THAT. Anyway, this chapter was a lot about giving info about Sevvyykunnn (He's so cyuuttee) and to get the ball rolling on Hermione and Pansy! (Don't worry, we'll keep the femmeslash to a minimum... Unless of course you don't want me to XD...) Look for a Hogsmeade visit next chapter! And pretty soon, there'll be even more plot development::gasps: As always, please review! Thank you!


	14. TREVIRZZ AND DATEZZZ 111

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER **(Except for my own little characters such as Pocky and Shiro)

A/N: Yea, sorry for taking' so long… Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy this totally awesome and hardcore OOC chapter of stuff…YES!

**Chapter 13: TREVIRZZ AND DATEZZ11!1!**

…

"Rooonnnnn, hurry up!" Harry cried in a whiny voice. Ron could be heard grumbling from inside. He had been fixing his red, luscious hair and washing his beautifully freckled face. A line of about eight Gryffindors waited outside the bathroom, waiting for their turn to use the bathroom that Ron had barricaded himself in for the last twenty minutes. It was Sunday, and everyone was anxious to get to Hogsmeade and do his or her businaz.

"Ron!" Harry cried out again. "Draco's waiting for me! And he gets really rough when he's angry!" Everyone in the room, save for Trevor who was busy break-dancing in the corner of the room when no one was looking, groaned in disgust at Harry's mention of his sexual life with Draco Malfoy.

"Harry... Look, I accept your... gayness... But honestly, do you really have to bring up your sex life with Malfoy?" Ron asked from the bathroom. Harry began to ponder this for the next twenty minutes. Neville, who was already dressed and groomed and waiting for Ron and Harry, sighed, deciding to just leave without them. He dragged a still break-dancing Trevor (since no one had been looking) out of the dorm to the Great Hall. Trevor jumped unceremoniously onto Neville's back and screamed out random 70's song titles. Neville sighed softly and began to walk, but was slowed down when Trevor gasped loudly.

"STOP THE CAR!" He cried, jumping off. He pushed a surprised Neville against the wall, and gave him a hickey on the neck. Neville glared at the green haired man.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily, rubbing his neck. Trevor merely giggled.

"Forgot to do that last night." He said calmly before taking his place back on Neville's back and screamed, "ONWARD!" and pointed to the great hall a few feet away. When they arrived, Trevor quickly jumped off Neville's back before anyone noticed, and the two headed for the Gryffindor table. Which unsurprisingly, held no males. They took a seat next to Hermione who was glancing nervously at a certain pretty member in Slytherin. That is until Pansy noticed she was staring at Draco and gave Hermione an evil glare. Hermione quickly returned her eyes to the Gryffindor table.

About five minutes later, a stampede of Gryffindor males stomped into the Great Hall. Ron ran over to Pocky who was giggling evilly at and prodding a dead bug in front of her, only to smile innocently at Ron when he sat next to her. Harry jumped into Draco's lap and cuddled into his arms. Ten minutes later, everyone was in carriages on the way to Hogsmeade to spend their day.

…

**The end.**

(haha, just kidding!)

…

Pansy sighed in irritation at Hermione. "At least TRY to look happy... it makes me look better." Hermione sighed and frowned even more. This had been a big mistake. Although the restaurant Pansy had taken them to and they were currently seated in, was probably the most fancy and expensive looking she'd ever been in.

Pansy frowned a little at her date. "Well uh... at least you look nice... I guess." She said, looking away, completely missing the smile that appeared for a moment on Hermione's lips. But the smile was wiped away quickly when Pansy shouted "Hey waiter, get over here and take our orders!" In a loud voice, gaining stares from all around, making Hermione feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Yes...madam. Have you decided what to order?" The flustered waiter asked the irritated Pansy, who nodded indignantly.

"Yes, we'll have... I'll be having the chicken cordon bleu with a side salad. She," Pansy motioned to her date. "will be having a small garden salad with a low fat poppy-seed dressing." She told the waiter.

The waiter chuckled and nodded. Hermione's mouth dropped open as she stared at her date in complete, utter disbelief.

…

Pocky had a firm grasp on Ron's hand as she dragged him down the dark path to Knockturn Alley, practically at a run. As they approached it, the vile fumes from a nearby illegal potion shop filled their senses. All around there were figures in gothic attire, as though trying to hide their identities from the world.

Ron stopped them. "Pocky, why exactly are we here?" He asked her, out of breath. Pocky just smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him into a dark alley. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. She then reached into her pocket and took out… A couple sets of clubbing clothes. "Which one?" She asked.

Ron blinked. "Which one what?" He asked in dumbfounded confusion. Pocky sighed in annoyance.

"Pick out your outfit for the rave we're going to!" She demanded as she began to pick out her own.

"What's a… rave?" He asked her in naïveté. She completely ignored his ignorance as she picked out his outfit for him, already haven changed into hers in a millisecond (LITERALLY GUYS! REALLY!). She forced him out of his clothes and into the new outfit. He was then dragged out of the alley and into a nearby rave.

The rest of the date was spent dirty dancing and doing X with a whole bunch of friends that Pocky introduced to Ron.

…

Draco and Harry skipped merrily down the streets hand in hand, sparkles filling their airspace and happy music filled the air. They entered a nearby clothing store and as gay as two gay guys could get, they scouted out new outfits for each other, giggling at all the possibilities.

"Let's go try them on Harry!" Draco suggested. Harry smiled and stood close to Draco.

"Together?" He whispered into the blonde's ear. Draco licked his succulent lips and nodded. Draco then led Harry to the nearby dressing room, where they got it on.

ALL DAY LONG BITCHES!

…

Trevor and Neville were enjoying lunch in a small, secluded restaurant. The restaurant could hold only two people maximum so there were no waiters. Therefore they weren't really in a restaurant; we were just trying to confuse you. They were really on a park bench cuddling.

Trevor was whispering sweet nothings into Neville's ear. Neville smiled contentedly, happy with the way things had been going for the last week for him. Neville rested his head on Trevor's broad shoulder and snuggled closer to his boy friend. He lightly kissed him on the neck as his mind wandered away from the park bench and his happiness.

He wondered if he truly loved Trevor and if Trevor truly loved him back. He worried of just how long the charade of 'Ty' could be kept up for. Thinking of these problems made him feel nauseous.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Trevor kissed his temple softly and placed a hand gently on his cheek, staring lovingly into his eyes. Neville was brought out of his thoughts with that kiss. His first question was answered in that moment.

"Nothing…" He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Right before their lips met, Trevor pulled away. Neville blinked in confusion as Trevor got down on one knee before him. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a small black box. Neville gasped as he peered at the offering, tentatively placing a hand around it, and opening it. As he looked at the contents of the box, he felt a small tear fall from his eye. Inside was a dragon engraved ring.

"Wh-what's this?" He whispered, unable to bring his voice any louder in his shock. Trevor merely chuckled, taking the ring out of the box.

"Neville I love you more than life itself and always have ever since the first day we met all those years ago. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" He asked, setting down the box and gently slipping the ring onto the other's ring finger.

Neville could only nod. He began to cry, the happiness that had been welling up within him being released into the form of tears. Trevor reached up and wrapped his arms around Neville, pulling him into his lap. They shared a passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

Too caught up in their own happiness, the pair failed to notice a pair of red glowing evil eyes staring at them from the nearby bushes.

…

Severus Snape sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron sipping on Oxidation Whiskey (HAH WE'RE ORIGINAL!1!1!). All of the other customers sitting at least a table away from the brooding figure, too afraid of his glare and scary fingernails to get any closer to him. He was on his fourth glass of the strong alcohol when a blue haired figure walked in. Snape's eyes looked up and met the gaze of the approaching figure. The two stared for a few moments into each others eyes.

"It's been a while Sev."

…

A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long. This chapter held a lot of surprising events (PANSY AND HERMIONE WENT TO A RESTAURANT::gasp:) Hehe don't worry, hyper, annoying trevtrev will be back next chapter… As well as more plot advancement (I know, wtf!) Heh, well please review… and all that jazz.

Seacrest, Out!

lol

Just kidding, he's still in… Watching you and your children.


	15. Filler

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER **(Except for my own little characters such as Pocky and Shiro and in this exclusive filler, "Jose" and "Ashley").

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while… Ok, it's been about a year.

….

Hello everyone! My name is Nicole. I am a dear friend of Kara, the lovely author of this fan fiction (If you haven't figured that out already…). Kara has had terrible writer's block. She didn't even write the beginning of the author note. I had to log on to her account to post _something _to keep this thing going. Hopefully, Kara will get over her writer's block and start writing again. Here's a little filler to keep you all entertained until then.

**Filler**

…

"Come on Trevor, get off! I have to use the computer! You said you'd get off 20 minutes ago!" An angry Neville cried. He had report on Sean Paul due the next day for muggles studies and he really needed the use of a computer.

The brunette walked over to the prince (who was desperately trying to shield the computer from Neville's eyes by covering it with his hands), pushing him out of his chair on to the floor. Trevor immediately jumped to his feet.

"NOOOO STOOOOPP! NEVVVYYYYY! DONNN'TTT! NOOOOO! STOOOPPP!" He whined loudly and slowly began to walk out of the room backwards, with his arms out stretched towards the computer. "STOPP NOOOO DON'T NOOO! STOPPPPPITTTTTTT!" He then turned around and skipped gleefully, completely forgetting about what just happened, out the room.

Neville rolled his eyes and took a seat on the chair, eyes resting on a chat that was on the computer.

You have just entered room "chat25634029151884231875."

ghettopimp171717: hola

hotpxnkprincess: hey jose ;-)

sxyprnceofbelair: hey guyz

ghettopimp171717: mi taco durme en la banera

sxyprnceofbelair: o dat sux

hotpxnkprincess: omgz i luvvv ur spanish itz sooo hottt

ghettopimp171717: si

sxyprnceofbelair: hows da surgry goin?

ghettopimp171717: ya hows it goin

hotpxnkprincess: lol arite boobz r cumin in nicly

sxyprnceofbelair: dat gud :-D

ghettopimp171717: hay cine cerca de mi igloio en mi barrio lejos de robber baron memorial

hotpxnkprincess: ya i gess but i stl a man in odr plazez

hotpxnkprincess: omgggg stopp ur makin me sooo hott jose

sxyprnceofbelair: dats nt gud u shuld make dem make dem tink us a gurl cuz dats what u iz

ghettopimp171717: ai de mi

ghettopimp171717: yo tengo alta sombrero en mi pantalones

hotpxnkprincess: aww thnx trvor!11 if u evr ned anytin cum doan 2 my aprtmnt n ill help u owt

sxyprnceofbelair: u now i cnt du dat im stayin at da casl now

sxyprnceofbelair: with nevilll

hotpxnkprincess: ah ya uz a wizrd now lol...how dat goin?

sxyprnceofbelair: gud i guss

ghettopimp171717: si si si

ghettopimp171717: i like me

hotpxnkprincess: omgggg joseee how r u doin?

ghettopimp171717: the fam is cuming up fo chinese new yer

ghettopimp171717: u gays wnna cum?

ghettopimp171717: ooops guyz i meen

sxyprnceofbelair: lollllzz!11!11!

hotpxnkprincess: lololzz!1111 omgz jose u so bad

sxyprnceofbelair: ur so funy jose!111!

hotpxnkprincess: shur im up 4 it!11 wat bout u trev u can brin nivel

sxyprnceofbelair: relyy? thatd b so kool i tink that he leik dat

hotpxnkprincess: lololz i wna c jus how cut he iz :-

sxyprnceofbelair: i cn brng sum other freindz wit mee

sxyprnceofbelair: hez sxy as helll

sxyprnceofbelair: jst leik me

ghettopimp171717: u guyz wanna rp now?

hotpxnkprincess: lololz u kno ne otr hot guyuz u can brin?

hotpxnkprincess: ya lez rp!111

ghettopimp171717: 1 sanchez alfonzo

sxyprnceofbelair: kay

sxyprnceofbelair: shuld we start frum were we left of?

ghettopimp171717: ya i thkns sosa

ghettopimp171717: yeerfj

hotpxnkprincess: lolz wat happen last?

ghettopimp171717: i dnt remememerber

sxyprnceofbelair: uh i went and met my prnce and we were fiting

sxyprnceofbelair: the evl king

sxyprnceofbelair: sry gyz I gotta goe

sxyprnceofbelair: il;l tyi to get on agane soon

hotpxnkprincess: like ok

hotpxnkprincess: tell nevle I said hi

ghettopimp171717: adios, tell nevle i want bj from him teeheeeeee

sxyprnceofbelair: ew guyz thats gross dnt say that bout my man

sxyprnceofbelair: byyyyy!111!1!1

Neville leaned heavily against the back of the chair. From what he understood from the random letters typed in the chat in the strange internet language, things were not going to be good for him anytime soon. His hand slowly closed out of the chat room window, a sinking feeling within his stomach rising slowly within him. Chinese New Year was only a few weeks away. It was going to be a long month...

…

A/N: Alrighty children, (This is still Nicole, by the way) the new chapter should be out soon. I don't know how soon though. Kara has the next Chapter semi-written, so hopefully it won't take her _too_ long.

I hope you enjoyed this little filler. And incase you're still extremely confused (And I'm glad if you _are_ confused, that's what she was aiming for.), this filler has nothing to do with the actual plot (or lack there of). Just a little somethin' somethin' to hold the readers over, if they haven't already _completely_ forgotten about this fic.

Oh, and if any of you have Aol Instant Messenger, feel free to add these screen names to your buddy list if you're ever bored. Think of them as robots that'll actually respond to the rude things that are said to them.

See ya!


	16. Trevor Doesn't have a big Role

Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not JK Rowling... All characters belong to **HER **(Except for my own little characters such as Pocky and Shiro)

A/N: YAAAA... I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LONG TIME BUT I HAVEN'T EXACTLY BEEN IN THE BEST MOOD... I HAVE HAD SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK AND SOME STUFF HAS HAPPENED THAT HASN'T EXACTLY BEEN GOOD XDD WELL ANYWAY, HERE IT IS. HOPEFULLY MY WRITING HASN'T CHANGED IN A BAD WAY '( I LOVE YOUUU GUYSSSSSS rolls off

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my beta reader who poked me and jabbed me and kicked me until I was willing to write thisXD thanksss!

**Chapter 14: Trevor doesn't have a big… Role**

…

Severus Snape dropped the glass of oxidation whiskey to the ground as he stared at the blue haired figure in front of him. His mouth opened just a little as if he were in an epileptic coma and drool formed at the base of his lips. Shiro giggled a little and wiped off the saliva with a green handkerchief, before shutting Severus' mouth. Soon, his mouth began to overflow with the clear liquid. Shiro sighed, stuffed the handkerchief in the dark haired man's mouth and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Sev..." Whispered the youth. Severus soon regained himself and found his arms wrapping around the other. Severus spit the green handkerchief out of his mouth sighing as he breathed in the other's scent.

The others in the pub stared incredulously at the pair, not moving a muscle as their eyes stared at the two. In fact, all time seemed to stop as the great rift of the universe was distorted by Severus' kindness. But Severus soon noticed this and glared at the people staring and soon time started again and the two were once again ignored.

"W-where have you been Shiro? I've been trying to write you for the past three years!" He scolded the youth lightly. Shiro sighed softly.

"A lot has happened in my kingdom since we've last talked... Because of the feuding between the kingdoms and the rebel group, all communication from outside cities and worlds have been cut off... So I wasn't able to send you any letters or get any of yours... I'M SO SORRY SEVVVYYY!" He cried at the end of the sentence before covering his mouth. "Sorry... That's been happening a lot lately... I... Don't know why... I've gotten more hyper... My parents seem really upset about it... BUT I DUNNO WHY, I'M SO MUCH COOOOLER LIKE DISS!" He covered his mouth again, in horror. "I... I'm sorry..." Severus chuckled (again, time stopped) before wrapping an arm around him, guiding him out of the pub.

"Let's head back to the castle and talk to Dumbledore, then you can I can catch up." Shiro grinned at the other man and nodded.

Time decided it didn't care any longer what Severus did. What did Severus ever do for it anyway? And returned itself back to normal.

The two headed back to the castle, Shiro not noticing the green haired boy sitting on the park bench as he and Severus walked through the park.

Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised at seeing Shiro again. Shiro explained how he got there by learning how to teleport. He had read many books on the subject whenever he became sick and even pretended to be sick a few times just so he could read some more.

"Finding Severus was a big reason for me coming but… There's something else. We have learned that the rebels are actually from the Kingdom Fluffy. The leader of the rebel forces has been identified as the ambassador of Kingdom Fluffy, Acario. We put our plan of assassination in to play, but it failed. He has escaped here... I had to warn you all to look out for him." He concluded. Dumbledore actually seemed surprised.

"I'll put everyone trustworthy on high alert. But I have to ask you to not let any of this slip. There's enough panic around with Lord Voldemort."

Shiro tilted his head. "Lord... Who?" Dumbledore smiled alknowingly before casting a spell on Shiro, giving him all the knowledge of the world that he needed. Accidentally including the knowledge that Severus had a crush on him (WHOOPS, HOW CLUMSY OF DUMBLEDORE) ...and pictures of Severus as a baby... and Severus naked in the shower the week before... and Severus reading a book... and Severus bending down to pick up a vial off the floor... and of Severus' robes being ripped (Refer to Chapter 3: Trevor's POV).

Shiro blushed and looked at Dumbledore strangely before nodding. "Er... Okay." Dumbledore gave him an extremely obvious wink and a heavy nudge, sending Shiro falling to the ground.

"When... Will you be leaving?" Severus asked him in a sad pathetic voice. Shiro smiled at him.

"I don't plan on leaving... At least not soon. I want to be with you. I also need to find my brother..." He explained.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Well then, I'm sure you'll find him soon. Now, let's get you a room. Tomorrow you'll be sorted! I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind sharing a room with you..."

…**That Night…**

"NEVVILLEE NEVILLLE BO BEVILLLEEE BE-NENA-NENA FO FEVILLE FEE FIIII FO FEVVILLEEE! NEEEVVILLLEEE!" Trevor sang out loudly to his lover, who looked at him with absolute annoyance and frustration. After all, anyone would be annoyed to hear that in the middle of passionate sex.

"What the hell?" Neville cried out to the green haired man, who pouted and frowned up at him. Neville stood up and began to get his robes on, but Trevor grabbed him before he could finish and pulled him back down.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE MORE SEXY FOR YOU NEVVVYY!" He sobbed loudly and over-dramatically, burying his head into the brunette's chest, snotting all over him in the process, much to Neville's dismay. "DON'T LEEEAAVVVEEE MEEEE I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!" As if to prove himself, Trevor's hand disappeared! "SEEEE!" Neville sighed softly and took the glove off Trevor's hand and hugged him tightly.

"Why do you think you're not attractive to me?" He asked him calmly as he finished wiping the snot off his chest.

"RONNY TOLD ME! HE TOLD ME YESTERDAY I WASN'T SEXY! ME! HE TOLD ME THAT AND THEN SAID HE WASN'T ATTRACTED TO ME! ME!" Trevor began to sob harshly, getting more snot all over Neville until he was almost covered in it. Neville sighed louder and took Trevor by the face, forcing the sobbing prince to look at him.

"Ron is not me Trevor. I think you're very, very extremely sexy." He assured him. "Besides, Ron probably thinks you're hot just doesn't want to admit it."

Trevor smiled widely to this bit of knowledge. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO BE SEXIER WHEN HE'S AROUND!" He said loudly, committing himself to it. Neville was about to protest it but then realized that Ron was the one that, indirectly, ruined the night so he simply nodded.

"That's a good start Trevor! Oh, and do it especially when Pocky's around... He's more himself around her so he'll be more honest." To this Trevor nodded excitedly. Neville went to hug Trevor but Trevor held him back.

"EWWWW NEVVV YOU'RE COVERED IN GROSS STUFF! LET'S GO GIVE YOU A BATH!" He said and with that Neville was dragged out of the room and into the bathroom. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

**...The Next Morning…**

The great hall was buzzing with noise... Of course to Neville, it was merely a muted sound, as his head was buzzing. He was absolutely exhausted. Never again would he take a bath with Trevor.

He had been forced to have a rubber ducky war all night and was forced to let Trevor win otherwise he would start to sob. Although, he did grin a little in silent revenge when he saw Trevor try to sex Ron up. The red head had been sitting with Pocky on his lap. She was describing a great adventure she had with a bunch of stoners in Egypt when the prince had walked over to them, pushing Pocky violently off Ron's lap and replaced her with his own body, grinding gently down.

"Ooo baby, baby… I knowww you like that, mmhmm you don't have to say anything baby." He got closer, whispering into the red head's ear. "I know just how you like it." A gentle nibble was followed by a punch at Trevor's face, sending the annoyance (to Ron at least) to the floor, next to where Pocky lay, a look of pure anger on her face. Ron blinked

"You all right?" He asked her, reaching a hand down to help her up. She smacked it away and stood up on her own, making Ron confused.

"What... What's wrong?" He asked.

She growled, her eyes turning a dark shade of red. "HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT? YOU WERE JUST CHEATING ON ME RON! AND WITH MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled at him sobbing and hugging Trevor for a few seconds before running off into the hallways dramatically. Trevor shook his head slowly and angrily at Ron.

"How could you Ron?" He asked solemnly. "You should have more respect for people's feelings... I know that I'm too attractive to resist, but you should try harder not to cheat on your girlfriend." Another fist came at Trevor's head from the redhead right before Ron ran out of the great hall to locate Pocky. Trevor sniffled before heading back to where Neville sat, who was almost falling asleep, his face inches from food as he dozed. Trevor giggled a little before shoving Neville's face into the eggs.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed at Neville who angrily wiped the eggs from his face, glaring at Trevor who giggled gleefully. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Here... Let me get that off for you..." He whispered, licking the eggs from his face, nibbling lightly at his skin. "YUM!" He said happily returning back to his original self. Neville sighed.

Suddenly a blue haired boy walked into the great hall, followed by the potions professor.

"EWWW, LOOK! A NEW KID!" Pocky yelled loudly from the other side of the room... No one knew or really cared how she got back. Shiro turned his head over to where the yell came from but Pocky was no where to be seen. He shrugged and started walking over to the sorting hat.

"LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT HIS HAIR! AAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled Pocky again. Shiro glared angrily in the direction of the voice again but there was no one there. He growled a little before sitting on the chair, putting the hat on his head.

"Well now, let's see...You're quite brave and quite intelligent...ohhh and quite cunning, heheh..." Suddenly Pocky's voice appeared.

"BUT YOU HAVE WEIRD HAIR AND WEIRD CLOTHES AND WEIRD VOICE AND YOU'RE NEW!" She yelled. Before Shiro could react, the voice said:

"My thoughts exactly! That's why you're in... HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled the last word. Shiro was boiling with anger as he walked down the steps over to the Hufflepuff's table. Severus looked at him sympathetically... and lustfully. The night before the two hadn't done anything... Severus didn't think it proper. But he wanted Shiro more than anything...

"EWWW SEVVERUSSS! THAT'S GROSSS!" Pocky yelled at him. Severus growled and looked around for her... But she was not to be seen… some more. "YEAH SEVERUS! THAT'S JUST WRONGGGGG!" Came Trevor's voice. Severus suddenly glared over at the green haired man, who looked at him innocently from across the room. Severus stood up.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE... BUT 500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" With that the potions professor stomped out of the great hall. The other professors all groaned a little and all thought to themselves "Not again..."

Ron soon returned with Pocky, feeling relieved that he had convinced her to come back. As they walked to the Gryffindor table, Pocky and Trevor grinned knowingly at each other. Before getting confused and forgetting for the moment what had just happened and why they were grinning. Neville looked at the boy at the Hufflepuff's table.

"Hey Ty, doesn't that look kind of like your brother?" He asked him inquisitively. Trevor giggled and shook his head.

"No silly my brother has blue hair!"

"But... He does have blue hair... I think it _is_ your brother!" Neville told him.

"Neville, Neville... You need ta get your eyes checked! He has rainbow colored hair in an afro... He's not my brother... COME ON WE'LL BE LAATTEE!" Trevor grabbed Neville's hand and rushed out of the great hall with him. Shiro's eyes darted towards them, and caught a glimps of the green hair.

"Trevor?"

…

A/N: WHEW...THAT WAS FUN ANYWAY, AGAIN IM MUCHO SORRY... - HOPE YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN BOUT THIS FIC! IT'S STILL ALIVE!


End file.
